Leverage
by Factory Knot
Summary: Neal and El are kidnapped as leverage to blackmail Peter. If Peter doesn't cooperate or find them in time he may lose them both. Inspired by an old anonymous prompt over on H/C WC Community.
1. Chapter 1

**White Collar – Leverage **

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth woke up and was confused as to where she was for a moment. Her shoulders were aching and she was lying on a hard surface. Then she remembered, she had been meeting Neal and Peter for lunch to test a new venue for her company, Peter had called to say his meeting was running late so she and Neal had headed to the restaurant ahead of him, a van had pulled up and men with guns had jumped out and grabbed her. She didn't remember anything after that. She tried to sit up but wasn't able to move her arms, her hands were tied she realised, which explained the ache in her shoulders. Instead of sitting up she only managed to roll to one side slightly causing her to collide with something warm, another person. She managed to turn and saw Neal lying there.

"Neal!" she called out. He groaned a little in response but didn't open his eyes, his hair was matted with blood but otherwise she couldn't see any injuries. She nudged him again and called his name again more softly. He groaned again but this time his eyes also flickered open to her relief.

"Elizabeth?" He asked sounding as confused as Elizabeth felt when she woke up. It took a few seconds for him to focus and realise where they were and what happened. Fortunately, once he was caught up it took him less than 30 seconds to free himself and untie Elizabeth. They were alone in a small windowless room.

"Do you have your phone?" Neal asked checking his pockets. Elizabeth looked for her purse but it was nowhere to be found. She didn't remember if she dropped it in the struggle or if it had been taken from her. She shook her head at Neal.

"Do you?" She asked back, trying to contain how scared she was, but of course Neal saw through her.

"No, but Peter will find us" Neal assured her.

"I know he will" Elizabeth agreed. "He'll be able to find us with your tracking anklet right?" Elizabeth said hopefully.

Neal lifted his trouser leg revealing a bare ankle "I'm afraid they seem to have thought of that." Neal told her.

"Can you pick the lock?" She asked and had to smile when he gave her the look which clearly said "do you need to even ask?"

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking to." She told him as he walked to the door and put his ear to it. There were voices and footsteps outside. They looked at each other panicked. They both looked around for weapons, another exit, anything that might get them out of there but the room was bare, except for the ropes that had tied them.

Neal walked over to stand with Elizabeth, she grabbed his arm, praying that it would be Peter on the other side when the door opened. Luck wasn't with them, three men entered wearing masks, the first two holding guns. Their eyes widened when they saw their captives untied and standing there and the guns raised to point at them, Neal moved in front of Elizabeth slightly raising his hands defensively.

The third, unarmed man, smiled at them and stepped forward into the room.

"Mrs Burke, you and Mr Caffrey will be our guests for just a short time. I was coming to make you more comfortable but I see that is not necessary." He smiled at them both, it wasn't terribly reassuring in the circumstances.

"What do you want from us?" Elizabeth asked

"From you? Nothing. Your husband on the other hand has something I want very much indeed. " The man told them.

He gestured to one of his men, who pulled out a phone. The man pressed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Agent Burke. I have your wife. If you don't do what I say, I'll kill her." He listened for a minute and then handed the phone over to Elizabeth.

"Hi Hon." She told him.

"Hon, are you okay?" Peter asked. It was so good to hear his voice, she felt her eyes well up at the sound of it.

"We're okay." She told him, knowing Peter would pick up on the 'we' and work out Neal was with her. She saw Neal nod slightly, they didn't know if their captors knew who Neal was and there was no point in giving anything away they didn't have to that might give them an advantage later.

The man held his hand out for the phone, El tried to think of something useful to tell Peter, some message she could pass, but all she could think was how much she loved him.

One of the armed men took the phone off her before she could say anything else and handed it back to his boss.

"Now a little demonstration as to what I will do to your wife if you don't do as I ask." He told Peter and then held the phone up. Elizabeth was confused until one of the armed guards passed his gun to his friend and then came forward threateningly. Neal pulled Elizabeth back, causing the men to laugh. It wasn't Elizabeth he was aiming for. The man punched Neal in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"No!" Elizabeth cried out and went to help stop the man and Neal tried to stop the man's next punch, but the other armed man pointed one gun at Neal and one at Elizabeth causing them both to freeze.

"Ah-ah, Mr Caffrey, Mrs Burke please behave. This little demonstration would have been on Mrs Burke had you not so gallantly volunteered to come on this little trip Mr Caffrey. You wanted to play hero, this is your reward." The boss told him continuing to hold the camera up and nodding at his man to continue. Elizabeth had to watch helplessly as the man punched Neal again and again, until Neal fell to the ground. The boss looked at his watch.

"Time's up." He turned the phone back and spoke to Peter.

"You have 8 hours Agent Burke." He said into the phone and then hung up.

The three men left the room. Elizabeth rushed to Neal's side and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, feeling helpless.

"I'm fine. It didn't even hurt." He told her wincing as he sat up but then managing a smile for her.

"Sure you're a real tough guy" Elizabeth agreed with him, going along with his story, knowing he was doing it to keep their morale up.

"What do you think they want from Peter?" Elizabeth asked. Neal shook his head

"No idea, but the fact they have masks on is a good sign." Neal told her.

"They don't want us identifying them." Elizabeth said in understanding. Neal nodded.

Neither of them mentioned what they were both thinking, that the FBI's policy was not to negotiate which meant Peter's ability to give the kidnapper's what they want might be limited.

"Just in case Peter can't give them what they want we should try and get out of here before the deadline." Neal said as he struggled up to his feet with Elizabeth's help.

"How?" Elizabeth asked, there was only one exit as far as she could see and there were armed me on the other side of it, it seemed hopeless but she felt hope as a broad grin spread across Neal's face.

"That's what I do." He told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**White Collar – Leverage - Chapter 2**

Neal knew he was in trouble. While the kidnappers were planning on taking Elizabeth hostage, they hadn't planned on bringing Neal along. That more than likely made him expendable. These men were organised, the chances of Neal being able to both him and Elizabeth out of there was slim. On the bright side, he might be able to buy some extra time for Elizabeth. Neal knew that Peter would be doing absolutely everything he could to find them; he just hoped it would be in time.

Neal took stock of the room quickly once they were left alone. The lock was simple enough and he still had three of his hidden picks on him. The problem was there were armed me on the other side of the door so opening it didn't really help. He put his ear to the walls of the room in turn, trying to determine thickness and what was on the other side. Then he checked the ceiling and floor. The floor was wooden floorboards so no obvious way out that way, the ceiling was more promising, large ceiling tiles, suggesting a suspended ceiling, possibly big enough to crawl though.

"I know it's selfish but I'm glad you're here." Elizabeth told him once he stopped searching. She hadn't wanted to interrupt Neal's search so she had just stayed quiet and stood quietly hugging herself.

"Me too" he assured her. "Though of course I'd prefer it if we were both somewhere else." He told her.

"Well when this is over, you are coming to dinner at our house as a thank you." Elizabeth told him.

"Great, as long as Peter's not cooking." Neal joked.

Elizabeth managed a smile but the mention of Peter had her welling up.

"He will find us. He's caught me twice." Neal reminded her, giving her a hug. Elizabeth wiped her eyes and nodded trying to be strong. Neal kindness had her emotions coming to the surface.

She hadn't intended to fall to pieces like this. It wasn't the first time she had been taken hostage, not even the second, but that part of the problem. How many times could she expect a happy ending in a situation like this?

"What's the plan?" She asked pulling herself together.

Neal was torn, risking escape for himself was one thing, but taking Elizabeth with him was a whole other ball game. He wouldn't be able to face Peter if anything happened to her.

"We need more information. How many of them are there? What's the layout of the rest of the building? I can get us out of this room but it won't do us much good if they are sat on the other side of that door with guns. Our best bet might be to get a message to Peter about where we are. We need to look for an opportunity and be ready to move when it comes up." Neal told her. She nodded in understanding. Then she looked at the ceiling where Neil had stared longest on his search.

"If you can get out of here Neil you should. You can bring back help." She told him but he was shaking his head before she even finished.

"Let's go together." He told her. Then he told her what they were going to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter had finally got out of his meeting and been rushing to join El and Neal for lunch when the Marshall's office had called and told him the Neil's anklet had been cut. With a cold feeling he called Elizabeth's mobile, then Neal's. Neither answered. Next, he called the restaurant, who said that the Burke party had never arrived for their lunch reservation. Then he called Jones and Diana into his office, explained the situation and got the whole team working on locating Neal and Elizabeth. It was only then he started to panic.

They already had footage from cameras near the restaurant on its way back to the office when Peter got the first call from the kidnappers. He hoped he managed to keep a brave front up when he spoke with Elizabeth. He watched with a lump in his throat which felt like it was choking him as the kidnappers showed him Elizabeth and Neal and then Neal's beating. The kidnapper hung up without giving him any demands, before they could get a trace on the location. Peter's team had hooked Peter's number up to the FBI recording equipment as well as the location tracing systems, so they were able to watch it repeatedly for clues as to Neal and Elizabeth's location and to the kidnappers' identities. It was tough for all of the team, but especially for Peter, as it meant watching again and again as Neal is punched to the ground, listening to Elizabeth's scared cries for them to stop, cries which tear through Peter.

After they had set up the search teams and run through every possible clue on the recording, Peter retreated to his office, waiting for the kidnappers to call with their demands. He wasn't allowed to be actively involved in the investigation but as long as he didn't endanger the investigation the team wouldn't stop him being there. Peter was trying to make up lists of possible suspects when the kidnappers called back with their demands.

"If you want to see your wife and friend again you are going to find someone for us, Samson Olthoff." The Kidnapper told him. Peter didn't immediately recognise the name, but he could see Jones frantically typing into his laptop and knew they would have the information in minutes.

"You have 4 hours to find him." The Kidnapper told him.

"and then what?" Peter asked

"You'll find out in 4 hours." The Kidnapper told him.

"I've never heard of Samson Olthoff, can you give me more information?" Peter asked, trying to keep the kidnapper talking, hoping to get a trace on the call or that the kidnapper might slip up and give them a lead on where they were.

"I am sure you don't need any help from me Agent Burke." The kidnapper told him hanging up.

Samson Olthoff was a suspect in a bank robbery of $15 million, three years previously. The robbery had been expertly executed by four men, three of whom the police had caught, but fourth man had got away and the money was never recovered. Samson Olthoff was identified as a suspect for the fourth man and had disappeared at the same time as the robbery. From the three men caught, two were successfully prosecuted for armed robbery and sentenced to 25 years and were still in prison, the third was the driver who never entered the bank and had no prior convictions and got a lighter sentence of 5 years and been released on parole 3 months ago. That would have made him the prime suspect if not for the fact he had apparently been killed last month in a house fire.

Peter sat quietly biting his tongue to stop himself from giving orders and interrupting as Jones ordered research into everyone connected with Olthoff and the other three men. He was aware that if he drew attention to himself he would more than likely be asked to remove himself from the room. He desperately wished Neal was here. He would have had another angle to work, some way for Peter to work the case without interfering with the FBI investigation. He had got so used to Neal coming up with some 'out-of-the-box idea or making a witty comment which gave them all fresh insight into the case that not having him there made everything greyer.

If Peter wanted out of the box thinking, Mozzie was so far outside the box that he probably didn't even know there was a box. He went back to his office to make the call.

"Have you found them yet Suit?" Mozzie demanded without as much as a greeting.

Peter explained what he knew so far.

"They wouldn't involve the Feds just to get the money, so they must want Olthoff for running out with the money." Mozzie reasoned. "Finding people is your area of expertise, but getting the FBI involved is risky. Why do you think they chose you?" He asked Peter.

"I don't know." Peter admitted. "We haven't found a connection. I wasn't involved in investigating the robbery and I've never heard of any of the robbers."

"So, what now?" Mozzie asked.

"I can't be actively involved in the FBI investigation." Peter admitted.

"I'm not sure how useful you will be in a non-FBI investigation Suit." Mozzie said almost angrily.

Peter bit back a rude response, knowing Mozzie was just as worried about Elizabeth and Neal as he was.

"You're angry with me, I understand that, but we need to focus on finding El and Neal. I need your help." Peter admitted.

Mozzie was silent for a moment.

"Meet me at Neal's apartment, bring all the files you have." Mozzie told him and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 3**

Elizabeth put her ear to the door, listening for footsteps while Neal stacked up the chairs and worked on getting one of the ceiling tiles loose.

"You know it's funny, Peter and I always knew his job was dangerous but I never realised how often I would get kidnapped." Elizabeth told Neal jokingly.

"You must be an expert by now." Neal agreed absentmindedly. He gets the ceiling tile unfastened and pulls it loose causing it to make a loud scraping noise as it comes loose. They both hold their breath looking at the door, half expecting the kidnappers to come bursting in but nothing happens. After a few seconds Neal peers up into the space, it's no good, the space is big enough to crawl through but the tiles would never hold their weight. Sighing he puts the tile back and climbs down shaking his head at Elizabeth's questioning look. She sighs too and copies him as he sits down against the wall to think. He watches as she bites at her nails.

"Peter is 2 for 0 in catching me, he'll find us." He reassures Elizabeth again.

"I may have heard him say that once or twice." She admits smiling slightly. She is quiet for a moment hesitating about something.

"Except that's not completely true is it? Peter didn't tell me the whole story but I know something happened before he caught you the first time. He was undercover and you were there, but something happened and you got away?" it was a half question.

"He didn't tell you what happened?" Neal asked surprised.

Elizabeth shrugged. "We don't keep secrets from each other, but he doesn't tell me every detail of his work, and at the time you were just another name in one of Peter's files. Though from what he said I got the impression you saved his life?" Again it was a half question.

Neal thought about it for a minute and gave a shrug.

"Well we've got time for a story, if you want to hear one?" He tells her seriously.

Elizabeth nods, not sure what she is agreeing to, but curious enough to agree to almost anything. At the time Peter came back from his operation she hadn't known Neal as anything other than another file taking up Peter's valuable time. It wasn't until Neal came into their lives three years later that she remembered that time and wondered what had really happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Once upon a time, there was an FBI agent whose name was Peter Burke. He lived in a city called New York with his beautiful wife Elizabeth and a golden puppy called Satchmo." Neal paused giving a little smile as Elizabeth laughed. Then Neal continues the story of the second time that he and Peter met.

Neal was alone, Kate had walked out a few weeks before, leaving him with nothing. He had been looking for a distraction, a challenge and it had presented itself in the form of Jim Garman. Mozzie had refused to get involved. He said Garman was bad news. Neal had dismissed Mozzie's concerns. He was young, reckless, arrogant, and above all broken hearted with nothing to lose.

The job was to steal paintings from the Thanhauser collection at the Guggenheim. It was an ambitious plan because they wanted to steal them before anyone realised anything had taken so that they could get them out of the country without too much heat, which was where Neal came in. They commissioned Neal to paint replacement paintings to substitute for the real things. Garman had already used one of Neal's paintings pulling the same scam successfully in Spain and now he had bigger aims. Garman had a private buyer already lined up who wanted three of the Van Gogh's in the Guggenheim's permanent collection badly enough to pay seven figures. Neal's share would be $5 million. He probably could have demanded more, but he it was the distraction he was interested in not the money.

Neal took his time making the forgeries, he made dozens and dozens of copies, until he was satisfied that the final product would fool all but the best experts. Garman called and set a time and place for Neal to bring the forgeries for inspection. Neal arrived to deliver the paintings at the central New York hotel where Garman had reserved a suite on the fourth floor. There was a utility van parked outside. Something was off. He doubled back the way he came and left the paintings in a safe spot before heading back to the hotel entering by the back door, heading up to the suite and knocking on the door. Garman opens the door and frowns as Neal puts a finger to his lips telling him not to say anything.

"Excuse me sir, I think you have your suit in the car outside." He tells Garman using Mozzie's favourite code word for Federal agent. The two men standing behind Garman look confused and annoyed at the interruption, but Garman is no idiot, he knows exactly what Neal is saying.

"Let's go." He tells the others. As they go to leave a hotel waiter arrives with a trolley of food and drink for their room, which Neal is a bit irritated to see includes Champagne. He would have enjoyed a glass or two if the Feds hadn't so rudely interrupted their plans. He has an idea and gets Garman to slip the waiter two 50 dollar notes to deliver the trolley to the Feds in the van outside as a distraction while they slip past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They postpone their plans but don't cancel the operation and a month later Neal is instructed to turn up directly at the Guggenheim with the paintings. It's risky, considering the Feds are on to them, but then that's what makes it fun. All the same, Neal does take some precautions, taking risks doesn't mean being stupid after all. Neal arrives early and checks out the area for Feds before the meet. He doesn't see any Feds in the area. One of Garman's men, Steven Quinn lets him in the service entrance, Neal is alarmed to see he has a gun in his hand and once he gets inside he sees they are all armed, guns out, not even holstered.

"What's with all the weapons?" He asks Garman. "You told me no one would get hurt." He accused him.

Garman shrugs "That was before the Feds got involved Kid. If they turn up we have to be able to defend ourselves." He tells him.

"Right, cause a shoot-out between you and the Feds will be so much better." Neal says sarcastically.

A door opens inside the museum and a man in a Museum Guard uniform come in. Garman's inside man Neal assumes and then he sees the man's face and almost chokes on his own tongue. It's Agent Peter Burke from the FBI, the Agent investigating the bonds he forged.

"What's wrong?" Garman asks raising his gun to point it at Peter.

Neal thinks quickly, Burke might be a jerk and a Fed but that doesn't mean Neal wants to get him killed. He makes a quick decision.

"I know this guy" He tells Garman. Agent Burke tenses as he recognises Neal who quickly reads the name on Burke's uniform before Burke can say anything to get himself shot.

"I was pulling a con and 'Blake' here distracted the Bank Manager for me while I was dealing with the bank teller. He also gave me some good advice on forged bonds." Neal tells Garman honestly.

He leaves out that Burke had no idea Neal was at the bank cashing in forged bonds while he was there investigating them.

To his credit the Agent doesn't blink but goes right along with Neal's story holding out his hand to shake Neal's.

"Good to see you again…?" he pauses for a name

"'Kid' is fine." Neal tells Agent Burke smiling at the Agent's cool attempt to get information out of him under the circumstances. Garman explains that 'Blake' got himself a security job at the museum as a cover and orders them to get to work. Burke gets them into the building unseen. Neal has to admit it's a lot easier to rob somewhere if you have the FBI on your side. Garman's other man, guy by the name of Ben Kenyon hacks the security cameras to show fake feeds, so the guards in the security office and patrolling the rest of the building are not alerted. Burke or Blake watches the door while Neal quickly replaces the paintings with his copies.

"So were you planning on arresting us as we leave here?" Neal asks Burke as he carefully works on getting the paintings free from their frames.

"No, we aren't interested in you, we want the man who commissioned the job." Burke tells Neal.

"Thank you, for not giving me away. I'll make sure it goes in your favour at your trial." Burke tells Neal earnestly. Neal laughs that Peter thinks he will be arresting him today.

"Gee, thanks. Don't worry about it, I just don't like guns." He tells Burke, rolling up the originals and putting them into the tubes he has prepared. While Peter isn't looking Neal swaps over the tubes with additional ones he has in his tool bag. They quickly leave the museum and Neal passes the paintings to Garman once they get outside. Garman waits at the exit and they all go their separate ways.

Neal is in a good mood as he heads into the city, ditching his FBI tail within the first 15 minutes. He knows he won't be getting paid for this job since the person commissioning the job is almost certainly about to be arrested by the FBI and he will have burned his bridges with Garman and his men once they realise that 'Blake' is really an FBI agent and that Neal knew, but it was still a fun job. He unrolls the paintings he took from the museum when he finally gets home late that night and puts them up on the walls. He is glad he made those extra copies. He hadn't exactly planned to rip Garman off, so he is not sure why he brought one of the extra sets of forgeries he had made, but he knew something was off when that FBI van was parked outside the Hotel so he decided a little back up plan was in order. He wouldn't get anything like they were worth, selling such hot paintings, but it will pay the rent for a few months while he plans his next con. Maybe it's time to leave the country, do some travelling leave Kate and New York behind. A fresh start. He already has an idea he thinks will be right up Mozzie's street. He has even thought of a way to involve Mozzie's beloved homing pigeon Estelle. Mozzie was going to love it. He shoves some clothes into a bag and is ready to leave, he just pauses to make a quick phone call before he leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was working late on the paperwork for Lee's arrest when the phone rang.

"Agent Burke, or should I say Blake?" a familiar voice asked, despite himself Peter smiled at the cheek of this kid.

"You kept two of the paintings." He accuses the kid directly

"It was only fair. I figured you owed me two, one for not giving you away to Garman and one for handing you Lee on a plate. You did get him right?" the kid asked.

"We got him." Peter admitted, unable to keep the satisfaction out of his voice. Bringing down someone as high profile as Lee was a big win for his new team. Losing two original Van Gogh's in the process was less so. Peter was going to be in the dog house for a while, it was only the fact that they had recovered Lee's entire stash of original art works hidden all over the country that meant he still had his job.

"Good. Then thanks for the assist at the museum, I couldn't have taken those paintings without you." The kid told him cheekily. Peter is actually speechless for a second.

"Fine. This makes us square, right?" He asks the kid finally.

"Sure." The kid agrees easily.

"Then if I catch you again pulling a stunt like this I will arrest you." Peter warns him. He wants the kid to realise he can't keep pulling these kind of stunts and expect to get away with it. The kid is silent for a few seconds, Peter thinks maybe he has hung up.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Agent Burke. I'm looking forward to the next round." The kid says. The phone clicks and goes dead. Peter stares at the phone in his hand for a long time before hanging up.

"Me too kid." He tells the air finally.

"That's quite some story." Elizabeth tells Neal admiringly. "Though you know Peter got in a lot of trouble over those missing van Goghs until he got a tip off that they were on the black market in Italy a few months later and the museum was able to recover them." Elizabeth told Neal disapprovingly.

"Who do you think tipped him off?" Neal asked. He looks at the door.

"I think I have a plan on how to get out of here." Neal tells Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**White Collar –Leverage – Chapter 4**

It was early morning when two of the kidnappers came in, one kept his gun on them, while the other gave them each a bottle of water. When El asked, they were taken one at a time to use the toilet. While El was in the bathroom, Neal was left with the other man and put the first stage of his plan into place. He asked to speak to the man who had done all the talking so far. The man called the name "Reiwig" out the door.

"I told you no names. Idiot." The third man, the one who had made all the calls said coming in.

Neal started by explaining who he was, that he had pulled a scam or two of his own in his time and complimenting them.

"This is an interesting plan you have going here. Using the FBI to find your friend is bold. They'll find him but I don't how you plan to get whatever it is you want from him." Neal Reiwig.

"Really? What would you know about it?" Reiwig asked him dismissively.

"I'm something of an expert. I evaded capture for nearly ten years before they caught me, you can look up my wanted poster on the FBI website. Since then I did a deal to get out early, I've been working with the FBI as a confidential informant. They aren't going hand over this guy to you, but Burke will do anything to get his wife back and I can help him get around the FBI's security for you." Neal told them confidentially.

"and in return?" he kidnapper asked

"You cut me in." Neal told them.

He can see he hasn't convinced them yet but he can see curiosity in Reiwig's eyes. It's a start.

The door clicks and opens and Elizabeth returns. She takes one look at Neal and the Reiwig and knows something is up.

"What's he been saying?" she demanded. "You can't trust him, he's a criminal." She told the kidnapper. Neal looks at the kidnapper slightly anxiously but he just laughs and claps Neal on the shoulder.

"Then he is in good company?" he asked rhetorically.

"My husband trusts you." Elizabeth accused Neal.

"Sure he trusts me, that's why I'll be able to help. He'll thank me. Hey don't complain sweetheart, you'll get to go home in one piece too – it's win-win." Neal smirks at her. It's an expression she had never seen him use before and she doesn't like it much or the smarmy tone which sounds so convincing it makes her shiver.

The kidnappers leave them alone again. They sit silently for a while in case the kidnappers are listening. Once enough time has passed Neal risks a quick conversation.

"The leaders name is 'Reiwig' Neal tells Elizabeth. Does that mean anything to you?" He asks.

Elizabeth racks her memory, trying to remember if Peter ever mentioned a Reiwig.

"It sounds familiar, but I can't remember." She admits sorrowfully.

"That's okay, don't worry. There's nothing we could do with the information at the moment, even if you remembered." Neal reassures her.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asks.

"We wait for their next move." Neal tells her.

Peter and Mozzie had spent the night working leads. Mozzie puts the word out to everyone he knows trying to see if there are any rumours about this going down, anyone who has been looking for a crew. It's frustratingly slow. Peter checked in with the FBI offices every hour, making sure nothing new has come up, even though he knows they would tell him if anything has come up. Jones and Diana patiently take his calls and answer his questions.

Neal's absence in the apartment haunts them both. Without him there to act as go between things are tense. Both of them having to make an effort to stay civil but the strain has them sniping at each other. It's almost dawn when Mozzie dozes off as they are going through the FBI files for the fourth time, trying to find a lead they might have missed. Peter wants to wake him, resenting that Mozzie gets to escape this situation if only for a short time, but it would be cruel. He gently removes Mozzie's glasses and drapes a blanket from Neal's bed over his shoulders before making himself a coffee and going out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. He looks out at the view Neal loves so much, praying that he will soon be back here to admire it.

Diana calls at 6am, they have a lead on Olthoff. They have word he's in New York and are moving to arrest him now. Peter wakes Mozzie, wanting to share the news with someone. Mozzie checks his emails while Peter makes them both more coffee, though Mozzie would have preferred wine if Peter had let him.

"Suit, I have something here. David Oser, the robber who died? His brother, Ben Oser has been shopping around for fake passports." Mozzie tells him excitedly. Peter calls Jones and gets the might of the FBI investigating David Oser.

Peter drank down his coffee, he should be feeling optimistic, Olthoff was in custody and they had a lead on the kidnappers, but he just felt scared and sort of empty. He doesn't want to imagine his life without Elizabeth and Neal in it. Losing Neal to a tropical paradise was bad enough, to know he met his end like this doesn't bear thinking about.

"Neal and Elizabeth are smart, they'll be okay until we find them." Mozzie tells Peter kindly, seeming to read Peter's mind. Normally Peter would appreciate it, but he is scared if he accepts the kindness he might break so he just nods.

"Neal's a chess player, always thinking ten steps ahead. He'll get clues to us somehow we just have to pay attention." Mozzie tells Peter.

"I know that." Peter snaps, regretting his tone almost immediately when he sees Mozzie's hurt look.

"The only reason I was able to catch Neal was because he stopped running, stopped playing." Peter admits. Mozzie nods in appreciation

Peter looks at his watch, the kidnappers deadline to find Olthof is up soon, he should get ready for their next call.

The kidnappers make the call in the room with Neal and Elizabeth. Presumably in case they need to give Peter more 'incentive'. Reiwig makes the call while the other two keep their guns on Neal and Elizabeth. Neal tries to stand in front of her but she keeps jostling to stand beside him. Despite the plan, when she takes his hand he is grateful and gives it a squeeze.

"The FBI have Olthoff in custody." Peter tells the kinapper as soon as he calls. Jones and Diana are listening in to the call back in the FBI offices.

"That's good. You'll need to bring him to the meeting place at 1pm today." The kidnapper starts to tell him.

"The FBI won't let me take him out of the FBI's offices. I'm not even allowed to be on the investigation." Peter tells them.

"Well that's unfortunate for your wife and friend. Perhaps you need another example of what will happen if you don't do what I say." Reiwig tells Peter, who closes his eyes trying to stay calm. One of the men takes a step forward at Reiwig's nod and points the gun at Neal, Elizabeth gives a small noise of fear.

Neal puts his hands up in submission.

"I think I have a solution that will work for us all, if you'll allow me." He tells them calmly.

Reiwig pulls the phone on speaker.

"Burke, it's Caffrey." Neal tells Peter quickly, using last names to deceive the kidnappers as to how close he and Peter really are.

"Caffrey, why are you on the phone, where's Elizabeth?" Peter asks picking up Neal's lead immediately. Neal is grateful, but not surprised, he's always known how clever Peter is.

"I've offered to mediate between you and the kidnappers, make sure we all get what we want. I know how you can get Olthoff from the FBI" He tells Peter.

"What will happen to Olthoff if I do?" Peter asks.

"Burke, remember what happened when Keller kidnapped your wife, keep your head and everything will be fine." Neal tells him, it's a bit more of a cryptic message than he would like, he hopes Peter works it out.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that, you should really be asking what happens to your wife if you don't do it" the man tells Peter.

Since there is no good answer to that Peter stays silent.

"The FBI will be expecting the Marshalls to take custody of Olthoff as soon as they are done questioning him. All we need to do is arrange for our own Marshalls to collect him instead." Neal tells everyone. Unsurprisingly, no one is impressed by his plan.

"Burke, you know I can forge the papers and the ID's. Tell them." Neal tells Peter.

"He's the best forger I've ever seen." Peter admits, with just enough grudging respect to indicate what he thinks of that to the kidnappers.

"You want us to walk into FBI headquarters? No way, not going to happen." The kidnapper tells Neal.

"Burke will be there to back you up, he won't dare do anything else while you have his wife." Neal tells them. "No one will recognise you there right?" he asks testing them. They don't reply but he sees from the main man's face that he is considering it so they can't all be on the FBI's radar.

"Burke find out when the transfer will be. We'll be in touch in an hour." Neal tells Peter and hangs up. He gives the kidnappers a list of materials he will need to forge the IDs. They leave to discuss whether to go ahead with Neal's plan presumably leaving Neal and El alone again.

"Are you really going to hand this Olthoff over to them" El asks Neal after they are sure they are alone.

"I hope not. Peter knows that once they have Olthoff there is no incentive for them to keep us alive. I mentioned Keller because we delayed him long enough for the FBI to find you by creating a diversion. I'm hoping Peter picked up on that and does the same. There are only three of them, at least two of them will have to go pick up Olthoff, we might have a chance to escape then." He tells her rubbing his eyes which were gritty.

They had both tried to doze during the night but it wasn't really possible when the men might come in at any second. They hadn't had anything except water since their arrival either, their kidnappers were not exactly big on hospitality. Neal was scared they might come and take Elizabeth while he was asleep. Even letting them take her to the bathroom had terrified him, though there was probably nothing he could do if they decided to hurt her, or worse.

They provide the materials for Neal to prepare fake Marshall credentials for all three men, along with bagels in a bag from a New Jersey bagel company, which even includes an address. Neal forces one down, without tasting it, eating to keep going.

Neal asks for Elizabeth to help him with the forgeries, though it's obvious to her he doesn't need any help and it's just an excuse to keep her close. It's a privilege to watch Neal work, he is totally absorbed in what he is doing, the skill in his hands something magical as he creates something from nothing. She imagines he must have the same focus when he paints or makes love and finds herself blushing at the thought.

Neal carefully creates fake names for them and puts the code 734944, Reiwig's name in numbers, as the start code on each and the hides the zip code of the bakery in there in a basic shift code. There is only a small chance Peter or anyone will get a chance to closely examine them but it's worth a try.

They tie Elizabeth and Neal up firmly before they leave. Neal convincingly protests that he has been helping them, but Elizabeth suspects that he's secretly pleased. That the fact they are being tied up means no one will be keeping an eye on them. Unfortunately it doesn't quite work out that way. Reiwig sends the other two off to pick up Olthoff and brings a chair in to their room to watch them. Apparently reading Neal's FBI wanted post has made him cautious.


	5. Chapter 5

**White Collar – Leverage - Chapter 5**

Peter doesn't know what he is going to do as he enters the FBI offices. He still doesn't know who is behind this, what they really want, which makes planning the next move difficult. When Keller kidnapped El they knew how he thought, that he would kill her if they didn't give him what he wanted. Their only choice was to delay until they could find El. This is different, it's not some inanimate treasure, Olthoff might be a robber but that doesn't mean Peter is willing to just sacrifice his life for Neal and El's, not if there is another way.

Peter checks in with Jones and they head to Peter's office.

"How did you find him?" Peter asked curiously. This guy has been on the run for five years and yet we managed to find him within hours.

"The little guy gave us a tip off. Apparently Olthoff has just returned to New York, He'd been trying to get a new ID to set up in New York." Jones explained as Diana knocks on the door and joins them.

"Something isn't right here, if Mozzie was able to find him so quickly, why have they involved the FBI, why kidnap Elizabeth?" Diana asked frustrated. Peter and Jones don't have any answers.

"We threatened to put Olthoff in prison with his old friends and he started talking pretty quickly. He's no mastermind, just a greedy opportunist, he saw his chance to run with all the money and he took it. He doesn't know anything about the kidnapping or Neal and Elizabeth." Jones told Peter.

Peter nods. He has to decide soon, the kidnappers would be there to collect Olthoff any second. He could tell the whole team what is happening, following protocol they would arrest them on sight. Then interrogate them, hoping to get the address from them for where El and Neal were being held. The problem being if they don't talk, El and Neal would pay the price.

Another choice would have been to just tell Jones and Diana, convince them to allow the kidnappers to take Olthoff but arrange for a team to follow them back to where El and Neal were being held. However, if anything went wrong, it would be their careers on the line as well as his. Handing a suspect over to known kidnappers would most likely be the end of their careers. Peter wasn't worried that they wouldn't do it, he was more worried that they would agree to it out of loyalty to him. If it guaranteed El and Neal's safety if might be worth it, there were no guarantees. Peter was paralysed by indecision. If Neal or Elizabeth were here they would have some comment or way of looking at the situation which would make it obvious to Peter the correct path to choose. If he doesn't make the right decision he might never see either of them again.

"The Marshalls are here to collect Olthoff, take him into protective custody until this is over." Jones tells Peter, it was time to decide.

Peter sees the 'Marshalls' come in, he doesn't recognise them but one has a familiar look to him. He manages to push himself to his feet and makes his way over to the 'Marshalls' followed by Jones and Diana.

"I'm Agent Burke" Peter tells them, interrupting a more junior agent who had just taken their IDs to check. Peter reaches his hand out and the junior agent hands them over looking a little confused at Peter's interruption but leaves at Peter's dismissal. Peter scans the ID's of course they look totally genuine. He passes them to Diana and asks her to log them in while Jones gets Olthoff.

"Standard procedure." He tells them. Diana and Jones try not to look like this is news to them. Diana takes the IDs back to her desk and takes a copy of each while pretending to 'log them'. Peter almost hopes that one of them will challenge him, stop him from taking this course, take the choice out of his hands but they follow his lead.

Peter slips a bug into Olthoff's pocket while using the pretence of checking his handcuffs. Then he stays in the office just long enough to ensure Diana and Jones aren't going to stop the transfers before flying out of the building.

He follows the kidnappers in his car. Using the tracker to stay out of sight. They are driving out of the city when Diana calls.

"Boss, its Jones and Diana, we're in your office, the Marshalls ID's were fake. There was something odd about the numbers on them." Diana tells him.

Peter decides it's time to come clean.

"Neal made the IDs, it's a clue to the kidnappers he'll had used a code we've seen before, something simple. I'm following them now. Get a SWAT team ready."

There is noise of confusion on the other end and the sound of Diana shouting instructions to people in the office.

"Peter, there's a zip code hidden in the serial number, it's in Jersey, SWAT are heading that way now. All three have the same code at the start as well." Jones tells him.

Peter thinks as he drives and realises that he knows what the code means.

"Peter Reiwig." I arrested him years ago for bank fraud he tells them.

"He was Oser's cellmate in prison and guess what, was released 12 months ago, just before Oser was killed." Jones told Peter having quickly called up the records from the FBI database.

The kidnappers have stopped in a warehouse district. Peter gives Jones and Diana the address and hangs up before they can tell him to wait for SWAT.

Reiwig doesn't say much while they wait. He mostly ignores their questions and requests but they can see he is getting more and more tense as he watches the clock.

"So what's this really about? It can't be about money, because I can tell you there are lot of easier ways to get money." Neal asks Reiwig trying to find a distraction.

"It's quite simply Mr Caffrey, it's about revenge." Reiwig told them.

"On Olthoff? But why get the FBI involved? My husband will not let you get away with this." Elizabeth tell him. Reiwig smiles at her.

"Oh, I know believe me." He tells her.

"You already know Agent Burke?" Neal asked, not liking where this was going. He gets to work on freeing his hands without drawing attention.

"I served a five year sentence thanks to your husband." Reiwig tells Elizabeth. "He ruined my life."

"So this isn't about Olthoff at all." Elizabeth asked confused.

"He has his part to play." Reiwig tells her tersely. The waiting is clearly getting to him.

Neal doesn't like where this is going. If this guy wants revenge on Peter that probably means hurting Elizabeth. Neal frees his hands, he could rush him now, its only one on one but he's been tied up in one position for a while he's not sure he can make it across the room before Reiwig shoots them and he is quite a lot bigger than Neal if it comes to a fight. He will have to wait for an opportunity to get the upper hand, or create one.

"You know Burke is just one agent right, they are like ants, you get rid one, a dozen others will just replace him." Neal tells him

"That won't help Burke." Reiwig says with satisfaction.

"So you blame Peter because you were stupid enough to get caught?" Neal baits him.

Reiwig bristles at the comment.

"I lost everything because of him, my career, my home, my wife. I'm going to return the favour." He tells Neal but looking at Elizabeth and raising his gun.

"I'm sorry your wife left you." Elizabeth tells him sincerely, trying to play the sympathy angle.

"I'm not, she was clearly looking for someone smarter. Maybe I should look her up when I get out of here." Neal provokes him getting his attention back on Neal.

Reiwig scowls and takes a step towards Neal raising his gun to Neal's face.

"What makes you think you are getting out of here?" Reiwig tells him taking another step closer to Neal who makes his move. He jumps up and grabs the gun. They struggle and Neal manages to knock the gun out of Reiwig's hand, it goes skittering across the floor. Reiwig punches Neal catching him in the ribs but Neal manages grabs the chair he's been sitting on and smashes it into Reiwig knocking him down. Neal quickly goes to untie Elizabeth who has been struggling to free herself during the fight.

They hurry to the door, Reiwig is already groaning and struggling to his feet. Neal doesn't look back as he drags Elizabeth out of the room and they stagger together to the exit. The door opens as they get there and the two other kidnappers enter, they have another man with them, Olthoff presumably. They are surprised to see Neal and Elizabeth raising their guns, Neal makes the mistake of moving slightly spooking one of the men, whose squeezes the trigger unconsciously. The noise echos off the walls and it takes a second for Neal to realise he is on the floor with his side burning.

"Neal!" Elizabeth cries out falling to her knees next to him. She presses her hands to his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Perfect timing." Reiwig says with satisfaction as he comes into the room, wiping blood of his face from where the chair grazed the skin. He looks down at Elizabeth and Neal with menace.


	6. Chapter 6

**White Collar –Leverage – Chapter 6 **

Neal gave a good, almost theatrical, groan of pain as he lay on the ground as he grabbed at his side. It really hurt, but it also didn't hurt to have people think you were worse off than you were, make them relax their guard. He felt bad when he saw Elizabeth's worried and pale face hovering over his, but then as she pressed down on the wound he wasn't able to stop genuine groan of pain. He instinctively flinched back, trying to get away from the relentless pressure, to relieve the pain, but she kept a firm hold on him pinning him down to stop the bleeding.

"Put them in the back room." Reiwig told the men, who gestured for Elizabeth and Neal to get up.

"He's hurt, he needs a Doctor." She demanded unmoving.

"Move or you can have matching wounds." The man told her.

"It's okay Elizabeth." Neal told her gasping in pain as he pushed himself up. She half dragged him up and they stumbled together back into their prison, followed by Olthoff. The men shut the door, but at least left them untied, but leaving the cuffs on Olthoff. Neal's legs were not exactly cooperating at keeping him upright; he slid down to the floor, taking Elizabeth part of the way with him.

Elizabeth crouched down the rest of the way and slapped his hands away to examine the wound. There was a small neat hole in Neal's side, the bleeding had already slowed. She hoped that was a good sign. She took her cardigan off once she was done and pressing it to the wound with bloody shaking hands. Neal moved her hands giving them a squeeze and took over pressing his own hand over his side. She found her eyes blurring with tears, her emotions rolling uncontrollably. When she had seen Neal fall it had been one of the worst moments of her life. She had never seen someone shot before, she thought he was dead and she felt her heart breaking. She could have screamed at the unfairness of it.

Neal took a deep breath and was relieved to find the pain no worse. He didn't seem to be in immediate danger of expiring. If Olthoff was here, the fake ID's had worked which hopefully meant this would be over soon, one way or the other. On the other hand if Olthoff was here, that meant something had gone wrong or Peter had given Olthoff over to the kidnappers. Neither was good news in Neal's eyes. Peter was normally the sensible one, but everyone had their weak spots and Elizabeth was his.

"Can you give me a hand?" He asked struggling up with Elizabeth's help, he pulled pieces of the broken chair from his fight with Reiwig under the door to act as a door jam. Then he stuck one of his picks in the lock to stop them using the key to unlock it. It might buy them a few minutes anyway. Olthoff watched them without comment.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked trying to keep herself together. Neal smiled and pulled out Reiwig's mobile phone, enjoying Elizabeth's amazement. He had lifted it from Reiwig during their fight. He typed in the numbers one to call Peter one handed, keeping the other pressed to his side. The bleeding had slowed but he felt torn inside and his hand was helping keep things together.

"Your men have Olthoff, now let Elizabeth and Neal go." Peter told Neal when he picked up, assuming it was Reiwig again.

"Hi Peter." Neal greeted him.

"Neal!" Peter said in relief. "Where are you, are you okay? Is Elizabeth with you?" he demanded.

"We're okay for now, but Olthoff's here and I don't think we're going to like the party they are planning for us. Where are you?" Neal asked. He didn't see any point in telling Peter about his wound, he didn't want Peter storming in recklessly. Acting recklessly was his job in their partnership he thought to himself with amusement.

"I put a tracker on Olthoff, I'm outside." Peter told him.

"Peter there are three of them, all armed. What about procedure and waiting for back up?" Neal asked slightly exasperated. It was no fun being the sensible one. He was starting to see what Peter was complaining about.

"SWAT is still a few minutes away." Peter admitted.

"They have locked us alone in a room in the back, we've secured the door, so I think you're good to wait for a few minutes to bring in the cavalry." Neal told him trying to reassure him.

He hands Elizabeth the phone, mouthing for her to keep him talking until, SWAT arrive, knowing as long as Peter knows they are okay he won't come storming in.

"Hon, it's me." Elizabeth told him.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked

"I'm fine, but…" Elizabeth started to say, Neal quickly grabbed her arm to stop her saying he was hurt, only for the movement to tear something inside at the movement. He groaned and saw stars.

"If you tell him, he'll come in here alone, get killed." Neal hissed between gritted teeth before crouching over trying to stop the room from spinning. He waves his hand at her that he is fine as he puts his head down to stop from fainting.

"But what?" Peter demanded the worry in his voice audible.

"I'll be glad to get out of here." Elizabeth told him finally, knowing Neal is right, not willing to risk Peter's life, though she knows it's putting Neal's life at risk.

"The man in charge, Reiwig, he wants to punish you." Elizabeth tells Peter trying to distract him. She can almost hear Peter nod at the other end.

"I know, we got the name from Neal's code on the 'Marshalls' IDs. I arrested him for bank forgery years ago. He was part of a gang embezzling from the bank he worked for, he was the inside man. It was a cut and dry case" Peter told Elizabeth.

"So why is he so angry?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I don't know." Peter answered frustrated. "Maybe just at getting caught."

"What's your connection to Peter Reiwig?" Neal asked Olthoff, having picked up the gist of the conversation from hearing El's side.

Olthoff shrugged sullenly. "Never heard of him, but one of them is Ben Oser, the brother of one of the guys I pulled the bank job with" He told them. Elizabeth relayed this to Peter.

"Peter Reiwig and David Oser were cellmates in prison." Peter told them. That explained the connection but not how this all fit together.

"A joint operation, get Peter for Reiwig and Olthoff for Oser maybe?" Neal suggested.

She heard the sound of vehicles in the background.

"Honey SWAT is here, I have to talk to them. I'm coming to get you but stay on the line." Peter told her in a determined voice. She relayed the message to Neal and Olthoff and listened as Peter caught SWAT up. Heard them telling him he had to stay outside and was grateful when they threatened to handcuff him if he didn't comply.

There was rustling at the door, the sound of someone trying to unlock it and turning the handle and cursing. She looked at Neal in alarm and noticed he was visibly sweating, though it was cold in the room.

"Honey they are coming in now." Peter told her.

There was a thump against the door, the sound of someone trying to force it open.

"Tell them to hurry." She told him urgently.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for any and all reviews, follows and favourites, I know it's shallow but they really do help motivate me to write the next chapter faster… _

**White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 7**

"Peter, tell them to hurry." Elizabeth whispers into the phone as the door rattles on its hinges.

Neal pulls Elizabeth away from the door. There is a banging on the other side, some shouting and the thumps against the door stop. There is a moment of silence followed by the noise of shots.

"What's happening?" Neal asks, Elizabeth relays the question to Peter putting the phone on speaker.

"Shots are being fired from the building, they know we are here. SWAT is taking cover." He tells them frustrated.

"You have to get us out of here!" Olthoff demands shrilly.

Neal and Elizabeth share a glance as the thumping against the door resumes. The door rattles on its hinges. It's not going to hold much longer. There is nothing Peter can do and having him listen to whatever is going to happen or worse, run into the line of fire trying to save them isn't acceptable to either of them.

"Peter, I need the phone now, we'll call you back." Neal tells Peter calmly. He hesitates with his finger over the button looking into El's eyes, she nods her agreement and he presses the button hanging up over Peter's protests.

Elizabeth offers Neal the phone, he smiles at her as he takes it clumsily. His fingers feel a bit numb and he can't really feel his side or the other hand he has pressed to it. It's probably not a good sign but at least it doesn't really hurt now he thinks, aware that is probably not a good sign either. He slips the phone in his pocket and slips his free hand into Elizabeth's warm one as the hinges on the door start to buckle and the door bursts open.

Reiwig is standing there panting from knocking the door down and wild eyed.

"I am sure Peter is out there with all of them, but they aren't going to save you." He warns them.

One of the men, comes in still dressed as a Marshall, holding a gun, he looks flustered.

"Reiwig, never mind them, what's the plan here. You never said the FBI would find us." He demands of Reiwig.

"Never mind that Ben he's the reason we are here. Don't you want to talk to him, say your final piece, get revenge for David." Reiwig gives Olthoff a shove, causing him to stumble towards Ben Oser, whose expression changes when he sees him.

"It wasn't my fault your brother got caught. "Is this about the money I told the FBI it was all gone, but I lied, there's still almost 7 million in an account in Lichtenstein. I can get it for you." Olthoff babbles. Neal notices Reiwig smiling slightly as Olthoff reels off the account number and name that the account is in. Ben shakes his head.

"It's not about the money it's about my brother's murder." Ben Oser tells him.

"Olthoff looks puzzled. David is dead?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. You arranged it." Ben accuses pointing the gun at his head.

Olthoff shakes his head in protest or denial unable to speak in the face of the gun.

They are all distracted by further shots outside and a shout through the door from the third man in the next room,

"What's the plan? I can't hold them off for long." He calls, they are getting ready to storm the place.

"You should give yourselves up, it's the only way you are getting out of here alive." Elizabeth tells them.

"There is no getting out of here." Reiwig tells them all. He has clearly cracked. It's enough to divert everyone's attention from Olthoff, who slumps backwards in relief at having the gun pointed away from him.

Neal has always considered himself a good judge of character. He suddenly realises what is going on here.

"You killed his brother didn't you?" He asks Reiwig curiously, nodding at Ben. "To get him to go along with this plan."

Reiwig looks at Neal coldly without answering. Ben looks confused.

"Why would he, plan this with no way out?" Ben asks the room. Surprisingly it's Elizabeth who has the answer.

"He doesn't want any of us to get out of here." She tells them.

"Wow, your brother must have been a really bad roommate." Neal comments to Ben. It's starting to get hard to get air. He takes some deep breaths but for some reason it doesn't help. a bit breathlessly. He feels like he has been running flat out even though he is just standing here. He is aware Elizabeth has moved from gripping his hand to holding his arm now, he is not sure if it is because she is scared or to support him. He allows himself to lean on her a little, purely to distract her from the situation they are in, not because he needs the help.

"Oh one of us will be" Reiwig tells them and shoots at Ben Oser, the only other one of them who is armed. Ben dives out the door Reiwig chases after him.

Neal smiles at Elizabeth.

"Why are you smiling?!" she demands as he makes his way to the door.

"Reiwig has a way out of here." Neal tells her. "Let's go." They cautiously peer out, There is no sign of gunfire. Reiwig has shot the third kidnapper in the back, he is lying unmoving by the window. Elizabeth lets go of Neal for a second and picks up the man's gun. There is no sign of Ben and Reiwig who are presumably stalking one another through the building.

"Let's just go out the front" Olthoff tells them heading to the door.

"There's no time. Neal tells them, we open that door without warning them most likely they'll fire. We start shouting we are coming out Reiwig comes back and shoots us. Come on." He quickly goes room to room looking for something, praying they don't walk into the two gunmen, it doesn't take long to find the hatch in the floor. He bends over to open it and everything goes gray, he is aware of Elizabeth saying something to him and hands on him. He takes a deep breath and the gray recedes to spots hovering in front of his eyes. Olthoff has got the hatch open, there are steps down into the darkness. It could end up being their grave if it's a dead end.

"There will be a way out Neal tells them confidently." He is proud of how sure and not scared he sounds. It's likely someone like Reiwig would leave himself a way out of here, a back-up plan, but there is an element of doubt. Elizabeth's comment that Reiwig didn't expect any of them to get out of here had an element of truth. Possibly Reiwig was crazy enough that this was all some sort of suicide bid.

Olthoff is already down the steps and out of sight before Neal can straighten up.

"Nice guy" Neal comments dryly "Don't wait for me, I'll be right behind you." He tells El.

Elizabeth gives him a withering look tucking the gun in her waistband as she takes a firm grip on Neal's arm.

"Sure you will, because I am not going anywhere without you. Peter would kill me." She tells him. That strikes Neal as funny because it's the wrong way around. It was him Peter would be killed if anything happened to Elizabeth.

"Don't move, or I will shoot." A voice tells them as they take the a few steps down into the basement. It's Ben Oser. There is no sign yet of Reiwig but he can't be far behind.

Neal considers pushing Elizabeth down the stairs, hoping the distraction would be enough for her to get away but considering the strength of the grip on his arm he doesn't fancy his chances of even making her wobble. Fortunately El has her own idea, pulling the gun she had taken out and pointing it at Ben, aiming it professionally with a straight arm and using her second arm as support. Someone has had lessons from Peter, guesses Neal.

"Get back or I'll shoot." She threatens the gun steady in her hands. If her voice tremors slightly Neal can't blame her, he's terrified too. Neal hates guns, they way they give so much power to people, can destroy lives with the simply squeeze of a finger. He wants to let Elizabeth handle this, let her take the responsibility of possibly ending someone's life.

"No. you won't" Ben tells her confidently taking a step forward. Elizabeth hesitates. Neal reaches over and gently takes the gun keeping his finger over the trigger as he takes it.

"Better me than you" he tells her heavily. He wants to tell her he has so much blood on his hands already, Kate, Ellen, this won't make much difference. He wants to, but it's not true, the responsibility he feels as he takes the gun settles on him like a lead weight. Elizabeth, resists letting him take it for a second looking at him searchingly before letting him take it.

"She might not shoot you, but I will." Neal tells him.

"Look, I've got nothing against the two of you. I just want to get out of here." Ben tells them uncertainly, freezing and lowering his gun just a little.

Neal glances at Elizabeth while keeping Ben in his peripheral vision. She nods.

"You first." Neal tells him, he and Elizabeth step away from the hatch in the floor, allowing Ben to get closer.

"Well well, all my ducks in a row" Reiwig tells them as he comes in with his gun pointed up and aimed somewhere between Neal and Ben. Having a gun makes you a target too Neal adds this to his list of reasons to hate guns. Even under the circumstances, Neal is amused that Reiwig feels the need to orate rather than just shoot them, though Neal won't complain under the circumstances. .

"What did Peter and David do that was so terrible?" Elizabeth asks, trying to buy time.

She really is clever Peter's wife. Neal knows he shouldn't be surprised given that she is Peter's wife, but it's strange to Neal that someone so smart can choose such an ordinary everyday life. It probably just shows how smart she really is he thinks.

Reiwig seems pleased to be asked the question. A chance to explain his nefarious criminal plan to someone he supposes.

"My marriage was in trouble, my wife, she wasn't satisfied with the money I was earning. She wanted a new car, a bigger house. I borrowed some money from my company, I was going to pay it back. Then I made some losses at work, I had to borrow some more to cover it. Somehow the FBI found out, Agent Burke wouldn't listen. It was all a mistake, but he hounded me, got my friends and colleagues to turn against me. I never intended to keep the money, but he treated me like a criminal." He told them angrily.

"I'm sorry that happened to you but Peter was just doing his job. If it hadn't been Peter it would have been another agent who would have done the same thing. He was just following procedure. The law is the law" Elizabeth told him.

This seems to anger Reiwig, his gun hand moves to point in El's direction. She swallows visibly.

"What about Ben here? What did he do to you?" Neal asked.

"His brother was my cellmate in prison. We grew close. We worked on a plan together for when we got out, agreed to find Olthoff for him and Burke for me. Then we'd use the money from Olthoff to make a fresh start. Reiwig tells Neal pointing his gun back at Ben again. Neal edges back towards the hatch and sees El take a surreptitious step back too. Fortunately David has kept his eyes on Reiwig and doesn't seem to notice them moving back or maybe he can use their escape to tackle Reiwig or get out of here.

"David got out before me, he didn't come and see me or respond to my letters. It was hard without him. Then finally I got out and went to find him to start our plan." Reiwig cuts off eyes far away, remembering. Neal risks another step back, as does El. He glances down into the dark hole, it doesn't look that far to jump, far enough to hurt but hopefully not to break anything.

"He jumped ship, he didn't want to follow the plan anymore?" Neal prompts Reiwig, placing slight emphasis on the words jump and plan for El and sees her incline her head slightly in understanding. Reiwig focuses back on them.

"He said he promised his brother he's start fresh. We got into a fight. The fire was an accident. I met up with Ben here, and he was so easy to convince, David was going to go straight for you it was his last wish but you were so quick to buy into kidnapping Olthoff. It was perfect and the best part was getting Burke to hand over Olthoff for his wife. He was guilty of giving up a life to save his wife's, breaking his own precious rules." Reiwig told them smugly. Now he had told them, he raised his gun to shoot Ben just as the door in the other room exploded open and smoke bombs came flying through a window. Neal aimed and shot Rewig in the shoulder, causing him to drop his gun, Ben raised his gun towards Neal and fell back as Neal's second shot hit him in the shoulder too as El jumped into the hole and then Neal followed her. He landed awkwardly on one of the bottom steps, losing the gun, pain flared and he felt a warm wetness on his side. Everything went dark.

When Neal came to, his was lying down somewhere hard except his head which was on something soft.

"Neal, sweetie, open your eyes" a woman's voice told him. Kate?" She didn't call him sweetie except ironically and this voice sounded worried. He opened his eyes, and saw relief on Elizabeth's face. He gasped and took a deep breath causing him to coughed, it was smoky wherever they were. There was lots of shouting, banging and sounds of chaos above them. They probably should move back, Neal thought but he couldn't summon the energy to move and he knew Elizabeth wouldn't leave him. It was a reassuring thought.

"Hold on okay. Help is nearly here." Elizabeth told him. She was holding the mobile phone he realised, she must have got it out of his pocket while he was out.

"Peter we're in a basement. I'm okay, Neal's hurt, he's been shot." She spoke into the phone.

"I'm fine." Neal whispered, not wanting to worry Peter. Elizabeth ignored him. Breathing was a bit difficult and the smoke was making his eyes water.

Shadows appeared in the hatch opening above them followed by men in gasmasks and body armour waving guns.

"Don't shoot!" Elizabeth ordered. Neal was grateful as he couldn't summon up the words.

Once they were satisfied there was no one to shoot down there they let the EMTs in who strapped Neal to a gurney over his protests. It was undignified to be carted out like this Neal thought hazily. Something was wrong with time, it kept jumping. He had flashes of being carried out of El crying and telling him they would be at the hospital as soon as they could. Peter hovering over him looking worried, while holding El to his side. Peter's eyes were watering, Neal noticed, even though the smoke wasn't as bad out here.

"You are safe now." Peter told them both. They were safe. Peter said so and he wouldn't lie. Neal relaxed finally. He let himself give in to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 8**

Elizabeth tried to be patient as the Doctors insisted on checking her over, despite her repeated assurances that she wasn't hurt. Neal's condition had been stabilised with transfusions to replace the blood loss and he was now in surgery to remove the bullet and hopefully repair any damage. They would know more once the surgery was over. Elizabeth was impatient to be released and get down to the operating room, even though she was likely just swapping one waiting room for another. When felt her temper rising at the wait, she only had to look at Peter's worried face to remind her everyone was worried about her too.

"Honey, I'm fine. Neal protected me, made sure they didn't get physical with me." She reassured him.

Once the medical staff had finished with their tests and confirmed she was physically unhurt, Elizabeth was finally left alone. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same as she always did. It surprised her, she felt so different and yet there was no sign of it on the outside. She lifted went to wash her face and noticed that her hands were shaking. She rinsed them in the sink and splashed water on her face then dried it with the scratchy towels in there. She looked at herself again. She was alive, she was safe and going home with Peter to Satchmo she told herself taking a deep breath. Neal was going to be fine. She felt her eyes fill up and tried desperately to stop the tears from falling but one escaped and once it did there was no stopping the rest from falling. She wasn't aware she was sobbing until she felt Peter's warm arms around her, she turned and leaned into his chest. It was so good to have his arms around her, to feel safe again.

Peter kept hold of her hand as the Doctor's said her test results were all fine and that she could go home. He didn't let go the whole time they waited while her discharge paperwork was prepared.

"How are you, really?" He asked softly when they were alone. The problem was Elizabeth didn't know herself. It wasn't that long ago that she had secretly thought that maybe they would have been better off without Neal in their lives. This felt like her punishment. She thought maybe once she knew that Neal was going to be okay, she could work out how she felt, until then it was like she was in limbo. If Neal didn't make it, she wasn't sure how she would cope. She saw one of Peter's Agents, Clinton Jones appear in the doorway, looking at them uncertain whether he should intrude and was thankful for the distraction.

"Please come in Clinton." She told him, causing Peter to look around in surprise.

"Is there news about Neal?" She asked. Clinton shook his head.

"No, but we arrested Olthoff. He hadn't got far, he's fine and back in custody." Clinton told them. Peter closed his eyes briefly in relief. He had been willing to give up his career to save El and Neal; he loved his job and couldn't imagine being anything other than an FBI agent. Now that Olthoff was safely back in custody there was a chance he would be keeping his job, though with his record over the past few years, there were no guarantees.

"We'll need to take your statement about what happened." Clinton told her somewhat nervously.

Peter scowled at Clinton.

"Tomorrow will be fine." Clinton added quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jones updated Peter on the case briefly and they promised to let him know as soon as they heard anything about Neal. Then a nurse came back with the paperwork signed off on El's release which Clinton used as an excuse to get back to the office.

Peter wanted to take El home but she refused and really they both wanted to be together while they were here for Neal, so they simply moved from her room to the OR waiting room, stopping briefly at the cafeteria to pick up coffee. They sat quietly, pressed shoulder to shoulder on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned in. It was so familiar, they fitted together perfectly. She felt safe with Peter there, he always made her feel safe, it was one of the things she loved about him.

"Neal will be okay; he won't let this stop him." El told Peter partly to reassure him, but more to reassure herself. Peter nodded his lips tightly together as if unable to speak. He didn't like to show his emotions in public and El could see he was on edge of losing control. She wondered at what point Neal stopped being just another of Peter's work colleagues and became part of their family. Mind you, even when he was a case file of Peter's he was not 'just another case'. For better or worse Neal was never ordinary.

"You know, Neal told me about how he saved your life and stole that painting from Thanmeyer collection right from under your nose." El told Peter teasingly to distract him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Neal wasn't normally one to talk about his past to people, even his recent past. El briefly told him the story that Neal had told her as they waited. Afterwards she fell asleep, snuggled into his side. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again. She was exhausted they both were, but he didn't think he could sleep until he knew that Neal was okay. He thought about the story of their past that Neal had told Elizabeth.

Peter had to give it to Neal it was a good story and it was typical of Neal that he hadn't exactly lied to Elizabeth. He just hadn't told her the whole story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter had only been running the newly established New York White Collar team for a few months. The bosses were watching to see if the new department was going to pull its weight so the pressure was on to close cases, which was just the way Peter liked it. They had received a tip off that Jim Garman, a high profile thief who had been on their books for a while, was targeting the Thanhauser collection at the Guggenheim. It was an anonymous tip but when they had put surveillance on Garman they found evidence that he was putting a crew together and Peter doubted it was to play basketball.

Garman was bad news, he had a long rap sheet, starting with muggings and burglary as a teenager and then built up over the years to more serious crimes that included armed robbery and aggravated assault. He was also suspected of drug and arms smuggling and implicated in a murder that took place during a robbery in Ohio the previous year. Now he was in New York and Peter badly wanted to catch him.

Peter was sitting in the Gallery's security office and watching the security cameras. It was the weekend so the gallery was full of tourists. Groups of friends and families looking at the exhibitions with varying degrees of interest. He watched a middle aged man yawn as his wife gestured excitedly at one of the exhibits and yawned in sympathy. He watched as a young skinny man with dark hair moved next to them. Something about him made Peter sit up and pay attention. He looked vaguely familiar, maybe he just had one of those faces or maybe Peter had seen him in a file. The young man stared intently at the piece of art in front of him unmoving while the tourists flowed around him. He seemed to be on his own which was unusual too. As Peter watched the young man pulled out a small sketch pad and pencil and began sketching. Probably an art student, Peter thought. He looked a bit young and innocent to be hanging out with Garman. Peter watched as one of the visitors glanced at the young man's sketch and said something to him, the young man said something back and gestured to the painting with his pencil. There was something familiar about the gesture and suddenly Peter remembered exactly where he had seen him before. It was the kid who had cashed in those expertly forged bonds right under Peter's nose last year and made Peter look a total idiot in the report he had to file to his bosses. Peter had months of being teased relentlessly about being a sucker by his fellow agents for months, though it had stopped once he was appointed as head of the White Collar division, or at least stopped to his face.

Peter was tempted to go running into the gallery, slap cuffs on the kid and arrest him right now, but resisted the urge. It couldn't be a coincidence that he was here, sketching in the very gallery Garman was planning to rob. Somehow this kid was involved. It was Peter's chance to even the score, maybe even use the kid to catch James Bonds, the alias they had given to the forger of those bonds. Peter radioed the van sat outside, where his agents were covering the gallery's entrance and streets.

"Jones I have a visual on a suspect. White, probably early 20s, short dark hair, 5'8, slim, wearing chinos and a blue shirt. I want him followed but don't let him see you" Peter instructed. He hadn't worked with Agent Jones for long, but he already knew he was a smart agent and totally dependable as Jones confirmed the orders. The young man sketched for about 20 minutes, glancing up at the security camera and signing in the guest book before suddenly vanishing even as Peter watched amongst a crowd of Japanese tourists.

"Jones do you have eyes on the suspect?" Peter quickly radioed the van. He could hear them scrambling to spot their suspect. Peter went out into the gallery and checked the guest book.

"_A very inspiring exhibition. Mr A. " _

Peter stared at the name for a few seconds before it clicked, it was an anagram – A Forger. Cute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was further irritated when Jones reported that they hadn't even spotted the young man leaving the building, let alone managed to follow him. Peter got all the footage from the area but somehow the kid had managed to avoid the cameras. His message in the guest book clearly meant he they were watching. Peter was impressed, the kid was good. Peter expected Garman to cancel the job but from their surveillance it seemed he was still putting his crew together and one of their CI's reported that he was asking around for fence to get something valuable out of New York. Peter was annoyed at letting James Bonds slip through his fingers but maybe he could still get Garman. They kept up their surveillance on Garman, who had set up at a hotel close to the gallery.

"Do you think James Bonds is still involved?" Agent Jones asked as Peter and he sat listening to the recording equipment.

"Hard to tell, but if he is I'll be there to arrest him, along with his accomplices." Peter told Jones confidently, who nodded.

They listened as Garman set out the plan. The gallery's curator had been bribed to remove the security while his gang snuck in and replaced the real paintings with a forgery which they hoped would buy them enough time to get the painting out of the country to the buyer before anyone realised it was a fake and customs clamped down. The forger was supposed to be delivering the paintings that day and the robbery would take place tomorrow.

There was the sound of a knock on the door and movement in the room as someone opened it.

"Excuse me sir, I think you have your suit in the car outside." A voice says politely, Peter is willing to bet his badge it belongs to that kid.

"Let's go." They hear Garman say curtly.

"The Operation's blown" Peter says in disgust throwing down his headphones.

"Shall we take them in?" Jones asks ready to activate the team to move in.

"We don't have enough evidence to charge them with anything." Peter says in disgust. I want them followed, especially that kid, I want to know who he is, I want to know where he was born, what kind of milk he takes on his cereal." He cuts off frustrated as Jones gives out orders to the team. There is a knock on the door of the surveillance van. Jones and Peter look at one another and draw their guns before Jones cautiously opens the door. A man in a hotel uniform is standing there with a trolley holding a bucket of champagne and glasses.

Back in his office he examines the piece of paper left with the champagne. It's a small sketch of the painting from the Thanhauser collection, it's a perfect replica in pencil. Peter has no doubt that the young man sketched it. It's the fact that maybe that kid is James Bonds that Peter is having trouble getting his head around. Still he has managed to stay ahead of them so far.

The back of the note contains the name of Peter's local coffee shop and a time and date, two days from now.

Despite himself Peter smiles. Catching this kid is going to be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter orders his coffee and takes a seat at a table facing the door so he can watch the kid arrive and yet he is still surprised when the kid appears at his table without him seeing him approach. This kid is good. The kid slips into the seat opposite Peter, putting his coffee on the table.

"Are you even old enough to be drinking coffee?" Peter asks raising an eyebrow at him, trying to put the kid at a disadvantage. The kid doesn't rise to the bait and simply gives Peter a smile which Peter tells himself he doesn't find charming.

The first time this kid spoke to him, Peter had dismissed him as some rich kid, from a privileged background. On the surface that was how he still appeared to Peter. He sat across from him with his tousled curls and cocky smile, wearing the preppy uniform of a button down shirt with tie and khakis.

Peter really looks at him this time. Outwardly the performance is perfect, he seems like an average college kid. There was only a hint of something in the kid's eyes that gave a hint to the depths underneath.

"Agent Burke. It's good to see you again." The kid grinned at him.

"You have my name. I don't think I caught yours?" Peter made it a question. The kid's grin widened.

"Names aren't necessary. I'm here to help you." The kid tells him.

"You want to confess about those bonds?" Peter asked hopefully. The kid laughs.

"Not exactly. I want to help you catch Garman. The kid says, turning serious so quickly that Peter knows for sure that the smiling and joking is all a front.

A dozen questions race through Peter's question. This kid has him off balance, normally in interrogations he knows instinctively the best approach to take but he can't read this kid.

"Why?" He asks finally. The kid shrugs, it's such a teenage, dismissive gesture, that it take's Peter aback for a moment.

"What difference does it make?" The kid asks. "You want to arrest him. I want to help you." He tells Peter.

The kid tells Peter that Garman still plans to pull the Gallery heist. He doesn't know the FBI still has surveillance on him and believes they were just fishing for information when the kid pulled them out of the hotel.

"What do you want?" Peter asks him after he sets out Garman's new plan and the best way to catch them red handed. The kid hesitates

"Garman is bad news. He's trigger happy and dangerous. He needs to be put away for everyone's safety." He tells Peter finally.

"Did he hurt you?" Peter asks concerned. The kid shakes his head.

"No, but he's trigger happy. You'd better have all your agents wear vests." He tells Peter. The kid looks at his watch and takes a sip of his coffee standing up.

"Wait, what about you?" Peter asks.

The kid looks at him confused.

"If you turn yourself in now, with the information you have given me, I'll make sure we cut you a good deal. I can help you." Peter tells him earnestly. He's surprised to find he really does want to help this kid.

The kid gives him another cocky grin, but with a sad look in his eyes.

"That's nice Agent Burke, but what makes you think I need _your _help. It's you me helping you remember." He tells Peter. "I'll be in touch once I know the date. Until then try not to get spotted watching Garman and blow the whole thing." He tells Peter cockily and leaves. Peter lets him go, uneasy about the whole situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He receives a note from the kid a few weeks later giving a date for the robbery. He doesn't like this, but in order to get Garman he doesn't see much choice. He warns the agents that the kid is an informant, but he can't tell them not to treat him as hostile, since he doesn't know the kids real motives.

He feels responsible for the kid's safety. Maybe there is a way he can be there to at least try and control the situation. They want to get the buyer behind Garman, which means letting them get away with the robbery and following the paintings before they can make the arrests. It's risky and Peter knows if it goes wrong and Garman gets away there's a good chance this will be the end of his FBI career. They bring the curator in, let him know they are on to him and offer him a deal if he arranges for Peter to be brought in undercover as a Security Guard willing to help them with the robbery. The curator cracks easily and arranges it. Peter lets them all into the gallery without any incident. Despite the fact Garman's plan is supposed to be swapping the paintings out without anyone knowing they all arrived armed. There is no sign of the kid when Peter lets them in. He goes to make sure the rest of the building has been cleared. He doesn't want any civilians in the line of fire. When he gets back he hears the kid's voice asking about all the guns Garman and his crew have. He sounds nervous, Peter opens the door to let them through to the exhibition and the kid jumps at the sight of him.

"What's wrong?" Garman asks raising his gun to point it at Peter.

"I know this guy" the kid tells Garman. He looks nervous. Peter wonders if this was all a set up after all, what they will tell Elizabeth.

"I was pulling a con and 'Blake' here distracted the Bank Manager for me while I was dealing with the bank teller. He also gave me some good advice on forged bonds." Neal tells Garman. He doesn't take his eyes off Garman's gun.

Peter takes a deep breath of relief. The kid isn't selling him out. His slip was caused by something else. He offers is hand to the kid.

"Good to see you again…?" He pauses for a name

"'Kid' is fine." He tells Peter giving an amused smile at Peter's attempt to trick him into giving his name. Peter leads them inside and pretends to keep watch while the kid swaps out the paintings..

"So were you planning on arresting us as we leave here?" The kid asks as he carefully works on getting the paintings free from their frames without damaging them.

"We aren't interested in you, we want Garman and the man who commissioned the job." Peter tells the kid quietly. You shouldn't be doing this. Living this life." Peter tells him.

The glances away from the paintings at him surprised.

"You don't know anything about me." He tells Peter harshly before turning back to the paintings. He works in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you, for not giving me away. I'll make sure it goes in your favour at your trial." Burke tells the kid who laughs.

"Gee, thanks. Don't worry about it, I just don't like guns." He tells Peter, rolling up the originals and putting them into the tubes he has prepared. They quickly leave the museum and Neal passes the paintings to Garman once they get outside. Garman waits at the exit and they all go their separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The satisfaction Peter gets when arresting Garman, his buyer and all his crew and recovering the paintings in indescribable. However, his satisfaction doesn't last when its discovered that the paintings Garman took are also fake. Fortunately they found enough evidence of other crimes when they busted Garman and the buyer Gabrielle Lee, that they will still be able to put them away.

Peter was not surprised when the kid got away, but that he managed to take the real painting under Peter's nose was galling. He stays at the office late, not wanting to take his bad mood home to Elizabeth when the phone rings.

"Agent Burke, or should I say Blake?" a familiar voice asked, despite himself Peter smiled at the cheek of this kid.

"You kept two of the paintings." He accuses the kid directly

"It was only fair. I figured you owed me two, one for not giving you away to Garman and one for handing you Lee on a plate. You did get him right?" the kid asked.

"We got him." Peter admitted, unable to keep the satisfaction out of his voice. Bringing down someone as high profile as Lee was a big win for his new team. Losing two original Van Gogh's in the process was less so. Peter was going to be in the dog house for a while, it was only the fact that they had recovered Lee's entire stash of original art works hidden all over the country that meant he still had his job.

"Good. Then thanks for the assist at the museum, I couldn't have taken those paintings without you." The kid told him cheekily. Peter is actually speechless for a second.

"Fine. This makes us square, right?" He asks the kid finally.

"Sure." The kid agrees easily.

"Then if I catch you again pulling a stunt like this I will arrest you." Peter warns him. He wants the kid to realise he can't keep pulling these kind of stunts and expect to get away with it. The kid is silent for a few seconds, Peter thinks maybe he has hung up.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Agent Burke. I'm looking forward to the next round." The kid says. The phone clicks and goes dead. Peter stares at the phone in his hand for a long time before hanging up.

"Me too kid." He tells the air finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Peter's birthday a few weeks later. He doesn't tell anyone at work, not wanting to make a fuss so he is surprised to find a birthday card on his desk. It says that he will find his present at a specific location. When he takes a team to the address they find the original paintings in the custody of known gang member. It's another high profile arrest for Peter and his team.

When his work phone rings from an unknown number that evening he has an idea who will be on the other end.

"Happy Birthday" The kid tells him.

"Thanks." Peter tells him. "So does this mean you are turning over a new leaf?" Peter asks him.

The kid doesn't reply, but Peter can hear him breathing on the other end.

"You're clearly a smart kid, you shouldn't be living like this. You will get caught eventually and the longer you leave it the worse it will be for you. Turn yourself in and I promise I will help you." Peter tells him.

He thinks maybe the kid has hung up for a second.

"I believe you Agent Burke, but I can't, not now. There's someone I have to find first. I appreciate the offer though. Thanks." The kid tells him.

"The offer stays open if you change your mind Kid." Peter tells him.

"You can call me Neal." The kid replies and there is a click as he hangs up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 9**

That meeting seems like a lifetime ago and yet simultaneously like only yesterday to Peter. He had no idea that annoying, amazing kid would become his best friend. He looks up at a Doctor comes out and calls Peter's name. He nudges Elizabeth, who immediately wakes up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"How's Neal?" Peter asks immediately as the Doctor comes over. Elizabeth takes his hand and he gives it a squeeze.

"We've repaired the damage caused by the bullet. The blood loss is our main concern, as it's put a lot of strain on his brain, kidneys and heart. They simply weren't getting enough oxygen. He's young and healthy which is in his favour, the next few hours are crucial". The Doctor tells them. Elizabeth is squeezing Peter's hand so tightly that it hurts.

"Can we see him" Peter asks, he hardly recognises his own voice. The Doctor nods.

Holding hands they enter the room. El lets go of Peter's hand as he approaches Neal's bed. He looks like he is simply asleep, except for the machines around him. Peter half expects him to open his eyes and let Peter know this is some sort of con.

Peter doesn't know what to say, if he should say anything, if Neal can even hear him. He looks at Elizabeth still standing by the door, who looks as lost as Peter feels.

"Neal, it's me Peter. I don't know if you can hear me but you're going to be okay" He announces awkwardly. He feels ridiculous, like he is leaving a voicemail message or something.

They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, as a nurse comes in and bustles around checking the machines and making a note on Neal's chart.

"You can make yourselves comfortable." The nurse tells them gesturing at the chairs which look like they were not designed with the word comfort in mind. Peter looks at El questioningly, she is still standing by the door.

"You stay here, I'll go get us coffee." El tells him leaving quickly before Peter can say anything. Peter considers going after her, but decides to give her a few minutes. After what she has been through maybe she wants a few minutes alone. After 20 minutes he starts to worry and goes to find her. She is sitting outside in the waiting room, her head in her hands, no coffee in sight.

"Honey?" He asks gently sitting next to her.

"It's just hard, seeing him like that." El tells Peter.

"Honey, it's okay, you've been though a terrible ordeal. Let me take you home and then I'll come back. I'll let you know if there's any change with Neal." He expects her to refuse, to say she couldn't possibly leave Neal like this but she doesn't. Peter walks her out to the car, first asking the medical staff to let him know if anything changes with Neal while he is gone. He tried Mozzie when they got to the hospital while El was being examined but the little man didn't answer the number Peter has for him and he doesn't know how else to get in touch with him. The only other person Peter knows to call for Neal is June his landlady. She wanted to come straight to the hospital but Peter persuaded her to wait until they knew more, not wanting to make her sit all night in a hospital. He wishes now he had let her come, leaving Neal alone seems wrong, even if he is unconscious.

El is quiet in the car, but Peter is not surprised, they are both exhausted. He sees her into the house. She goes straight upstairs to shower. He makes coffee to keep himself awake and for the drive back and checks his messages. By the time he goes upstairs to check on her El is in bed and asleep, or pretending to be. He gently kisses her on the head and tells her he loves her before heading back to the hospital. He is worried, he has never seen El like this before, not talking, not telling him what is going on.

There has been no change at the hospital except that Mozzie has arrived and is sat by Neal's bed. Peter is reminded of the time Mozzie was shot and it was Neal doing the waiting. He has never really approved of Mozzie's influence on Neal but he has always envied their bond.

"Suit." Mozzie acknowledges Peter's entrance. He has an uncanny knack of saying "Suit." In such a way that it can mean anything. In this case Peter senses the accusation for Neal's condition in the word.

He tells Mozzie what happened, emphasising that Neal was injured saving El, which he hopes will provide some comfort.

They sit there mostly in silence after that. Mozzie is uncharacteristically quiet. They don't have much in common other than Neal.

Peter dozes off around 3am and when he wakes, Mozzie is gone and Neal is awake and looking at him with amusement.

"Good morning" Neal tells him brightly.

Peter groans as he moves, his suspicions about the chair being confirmed as the aches all over his body make themselves known.

"How are you feeling?" Neal asks. Neal looks pale still, with shadows under his eyes but otherwise you wouldn't know there was anything wrong with him from the sparkling eyes and customary grin.

"I think that's my line." Peter tells him, unable to keep the amusement and relief from his voice. He knows better than to think Neal feels as good as he seems, but if he's feeling well enough to pretend that's a massive improvement from the day before.

"I'm good. Well, apart from being shot." Neal tells him. "How is Elizabeth?" He asks.

"She's doing okay. I took her home to get some sleep. I'll have to let her know you are awake." Peter tells him.

"So, what did I miss?" Neal asks.

Peter brings him up to date with what happened after Neal was brought in to the hospital. The doctor comes around to do his round and declares Neal officially out of danger. Peter calls everyone to let them know. Elizabeth sounds relieved when he tells her, but she doesn't say she is coming to visit or ask Peter when he is coming home. There isn't anything concrete about what she says but Peter's gut tells him something isn't right. He makes sure Neal has everything he needs, tells him he will be back that evening during visitor hours and goes home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth is in the kitchen drinking coffee when he gets home.

"Hi Honey." She says as he comes in, smiling at him. Like Neal there is little external evidence of the ordeal she has been through. She tells him that she has cleared her diary for the day and how Yvonne had to deal with a crisis with a client without her. It's all so normal, it's like nothing has happened. He gives her a kiss and hug.

"You must be tired, being at the hospital all night. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you a coffee." She tells him.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" He asks looking into her beautiful eyes concerned. She looks away for a second, then looks him straight back in the eyes.

"I'm okay, really." She hesitates for a second and corrects herself. "I will be okay."

"I am tired. Come sit with me for a bit." He tells her. He leads her over to the sofa and pulls her to sit next to him. She resists for a second, staying stiff, but then habit takes over and she relaxes into him.

"Clinton asked me to go to the office today and give my statement about what happened." Elizabeth tells him. "Can't it wait a few days. I just don't want to have to go through it all again." She asks pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Hon, but it's procedure. He has given us leeway by not making you give a statement last night. The sooner it's done the sooner you can put it behind you." He tells her reassuringly. She shivers, though it's not cold. He gives her a hug. Pete decides to suggest she speaks to one of the councillors while she is at the office. He knows Elizabeth is not a fan of psychiatry, thank to having a psychiatrist as a father, but wants to make sure she gets over this as quickly as possible.

"We'll go together, I have to face the music too." She look at him puzzled.

"I let those 'Marshalls' take Olthoff, I put his life in danger. The FBI doesn't take that kind of thing lightly." Peter told her.

"You did it to save me and Neal." Elizabeth argued. He smiles at her gently.

"That doesn't make it better in their eyes." He tells her. Elizabeth hugs him tighter, but this time it's to reassure Peter not to be reassured.

"Whatever happens we're together and safe." He tells her. She pulls away suddenly. He's confused as to what he said.

"Well if we're going to spend the day being interrogated I need another cup of coffee first." El tells him.

"Honey?" He asked going after her, but she stays ahead of him facing the coffee pot.

"What is it?" He asks pursuing her. As a probationary agent, he wasn't known as the archeologist for nothing. He wasn't going to let this go, not if Elizabeth was suffering.

"Hon…" he says again, softly this time. She turns to look at him tears in her eyes.

"After you were in that car accident, it seemed like Neal was dragging you into danger at every turn, at least with the FBI there are rules, procedures to keep you safe and then you were arrested, thanks to Neal's father and that Senator Pratt and at the centre was Neal. I know he wasn't deliberately doing it but he seemed to be in the centre of it. I blamed him. I thought maybe it would have been better for him not to have been in our lives. That you should have just let him serve out his sentence." She looked away as if ashamed. Peter didn't know what to say.

"Then when we were being held by that awful man, Neal told me silly stories to stop me being scared. He tried to find us a way out, then kept their attention on him, stopped them from focusing on me. He did everything he could to protect me." Elizabeth started crying again.

"It wasn't your fault he got hurt El." Peter told her reassuringly. "The same way what happened with Pratt wasn't Neal's fault."

"Why do these things keep happening Peter?" She asked. He didn't know what to say. The answer was obvious, as long as Peter was an FBI agent, he was going to be putting the people he loved in danger.

"Maybe, I should get a safer job." He says, half in jest, but half testing Elizabeth. She pulls back and looks him in the eyes

"Don't you say that Peter Burke. If you don't stand up to these people who will? This isn't your fault either." She tells him bossily. He smiles to see his fiery Elizabeth back. He wipes the tears from her face and gives him a shaky smile.

"I'm going to freshen up and then we can go into the office. I'm ready to give my statement." She tells him.

He sips at the coffee while she is upstairs. Despite what Elizabeth told him, he's not sure he will be an FBI agent much longer. This might be one disciplinary offence too many. He's not sure who he will be if he is not an FBI agent. He just hopes Neal doesn't pay the price too. With a new head of department, if Peter loses his job it will most likely mean a return to prison for Neal.


	10. Chapter 10

White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 10

Neal was not a fan of hospitals. They were all about routines and obeying rules, neither of which Neal was a keen on. Worst of all they were boring. He felt exhausted but didn't feel like sleeping and his brief experiment in trying to get out of bed had convinced him he wasn't ready to escape just yet. He suffered through a morning of lying there, not watching the television that was on and trying to read one of the books Mozzie had dropped off before deciding he'd had enough. If he was being honest with himself he couldn't really relax once he overheard a nurse talking about the other gunshot patients on this floor. Complaining that the armed guards were making them nervous. Just knowing that Ribaroff and Ben Oser were being treated down the corridor put Neal on edge, even if they were under constant armed guards. He didn't want to bother Peter since he had finally gone home to be with Elizabeth. He could have called Mozzie but he knew Mozzie hated hospitals. He was touched to find Mozzie here when he woke, that he had stayed long enough to make sure he was okay. Neal wasn't going to ask him to do any more, so he called Agent Clinton Jones.

"Caffrey, glad to hear you are feeling better." Agent Jones told him sincerely.

"I was just wondering how things were going? I need to give my statement to you right?" He asked casually. Jones laughed.

"You must be really bored." He guessed.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Neal confirmed.

"Sorry Caffrey, but I'm taking Mrs Burke's statement this morning. Diana's due over to try and interrogate Oser. I'm sure she'll stop by and say hello. I could have her bring over some cold cases for you." Clinton said.

Neal thought he was joking about the cold cases, at least he hoped so, he wasn't that bored after all.

The conversation hadn't taken long, it was still only mid-morning and yet Neal had to admit he was tired. He tried again to read, and found his eyes getting heavy, he heard the door handle click and woke up in a panic, causing his stitches to pull painfully. He couldn't help the cry of pain as he prepared to leap or at least fall out of bed. The door opened and it was just one of the nurses, she apologised for waking him while simultaneously telling him off for jerking up and pulling at his stitches. She checked to make sure he hadn't pulled them and checked his chart offering him some more pain medication and something to help him sleep. He agreed to the first and refused the second, telling her that if he slept during the day he would be awake all night.

She clucked over the fact he hadn't eaten all his breakfast and then left him to get some rest. He lay back and tried to get his heart to stop racing. He'd feel better once he could get out of this place. At least in prison the doors were securely locked at night. In a weird way it had been easier being held hostage, he knew who the enemy was and he had Elizabeth there to give him courage. He thought of Elizabeth, probably at the FBI offices now giving her statement and hoped she was doing better than him.


	11. Chapter 11

White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 11

Peter was wading through the mountains of paperwork and emails that had built up over the past week and waiting for Elizabeth to finish her interview with Jones when his phone rang summoning him to the Director's office. The fact it was the Director rather than Agent Hughes, the head of his department didn't bode well. He cleared away any confidential files and locked his computer since he didn't know how long this was going to take, or even if he was going to be back in here. He took a look down into the bullpen where his team were all busy working.

Hughes was sat in the Director's office when Peter arrived. He wasn't smiling, but then Hughes wasn't exactly the smiling type.

"Peter please shut the door and take a seat." The Director invited him gesturing at the chair next to Hughes.

"I think you know why you are here?" The Director said, making it a question. Peter half shrugged, half nodded his heart sinking.

"I want to make it clear; this isn't a formal disciplinary hearing. Yet." The Director told him.

Peter looked at them confused.

"Given the circumstances, your wife being kidnapped, and the satisfactory outcome, the Agency is willing to overlook your lapses in procedure on this occasion." Hughes told him. Peter looked at them in disbelief; maybe things were going to be okay after all.

"However, we can't be seen to be condoning that sort of behaviour. As you know we have a firm no negotiating policy when it comes to hostage situations. Therefore you are being suspended without pay for three months and will have a written warning put on your file." The Director told him. Peter nodded gratefully; no pay for 3 months wasn't great news.

"I understand." He told them, his voice choked with relief.

"Now, regarding your CI. Neal Caffrey, there will have to be an investigation into his shooting of the suspects. He's still in hospital at the moment?" The Director said, looking down at his papers.

Peter nodded puzzled.

"Once he is discharged, I want him taken back into custody until the investigation is over" The Director told Peter. Peter was aware of Hughes watching him intently as if trying to tell him something but Peter was confused.

"Back into custody?" He asked stupidly

"In prison." The Director clarified.

"But it was self-defence, he was just defending himself and my wife." Peter protested more loudly than he intended, his stomach doing the tango this time. He felt sick, if Neal was sent back to prison even temporarily because of this, or worse charged with assault with a deadly weapon it would be all his fault.

Hughes put his hands up to calm Peter.

"I'm sure the investigation will clear Caffrey. It won't do him any harm to have some time off to recover from his injuries until then." Hughes reminded him.

"Time off fine, but not in Prison. How about releasing him into my custody?" Peter pleaded but the Director was already shaking his head.

"You are under suspension Burke. Even if I was willing to let Caffrey sit around until the investigation is closed, which looking at his record I think would be a mistake, you wouldn't be able to supervise him." The Director told him.

"Then Agent Jones or Berrigan could, or you Hughes? You can't just toss him back in Prison after going through all this, it's not right. It shouldn't be one rule for me and another for him. He is a member of my team and you are treating him like he is still a criminal. " Peter argued getting angry now.

"Peter, that's quite enough." Hughes told him, the use of his Christian name, enough to cause Peter to stop and calm down.

"Like it or not, Caffrey is still in the middle of serving his four year sentence, he is still a criminal. We can't be seen having our CI's going around shooting people without consequences. Caffrey will be fine in Prison and hopefully we can resolve this investigation quickly and get him back out by the time your suspension is over." Hughes reassured him. The thought of Neal in prison for three months dismayed Peter but he knew better than to argue so he closed his mouth and nodded.

There was some more talk about the formalities of the suspension and how the investigation was going and who would be heading up the team (Jones, as senior agent was technically in charge with Berrigan assisting and Hughes supervising). Peter tried hard to concentrate on what they were saying but his mind kept going to Neal back in the hospital, not knowing the fate that awaited him. Peter was scared how he would react. Neal was unpredictable under pressure, liable to act recklessly. He needed to work out how to tell him before he was discharged from the hospitals and the Marshalls came to transfer him back to prison.


	12. Chapter 12

White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 12

Both Elizabeth and Peter were exhausted by the time they were done at the FBI office. Elizabeth just wanted to go home, shower, change into her PJs and cuddle up with Peter on the sofa. Peter was quiet as they left the FBI. She had expected him to pepper her with questions about what they had asked, what she had said. It wasn't like him; there was something else on his mind clearly.

"Did you speak to Reese Hughes?" Elizabeth asked eventually as they made their way through the afternoon traffic. It was raining slightly, making the always busy midtown traffic even stickier than usual.

"They made a decision; they have suspended me for three months without pay." Peter told her and Elizabeth sighed relief that it wasn't any worse.

"That's not so bad; you could do with some time off, you can have a proper break and go back refreshed. We can manage on our savings and my salary for a while. Maybe I can take some time off too and we can go away. We could go to Europe, I'd love to go back to Italy and Neal was telling me about this little villa he stayed at in Italy, not far from Venice. I'm sure he would help arrange it." She told Peter enthusiastically.

Peter clenched his teeth but didn't say anything. It was the face he made when he didn't want to tell her something. One of the things Elizabeth loved about Peter was that he was a terrible liar when it came to her.

"What is it?" She asked with a certain amount of dread.

"They are investigating Neal for the shootings, deciding whether they should prosecute him." Peter told her.

"That's ridiculous!" She exclaimed. "If Neal hadn't shot them they would have killed us, it was them or us." She told Peter firmly.

"Hopefully they will realise that when they read your statement." Peter said sigh.

"and if they don't?" Elizabeth asked sensing there was more.

"Then Neal might have to go on trial for assault with a deadly weapon, assuming they both recover. That's not the worst of it, until the investigation is complete they want to send Neal back to prison." He told her heavily.

"They can't do that! He didn't do anything wrong, he was protecting us, it was self defence." Elizabeth told him, almost shouting in her fury.

"It's an embarrassment for the FBI that a convicted felon, still serving a four year sentence has shot two people while being their responsibility." Peter explained trying to calm her down, hating that he is having to argue their side. He's always believed in the saying 'one size fits all' when it came to the law, but how often working with Neal has he seen situations that were not that black and white?

"It's wrong and you know it!" Elizabeth told him heatedly. She might be confused about Neal's place in their lives but for him to go to prison for defending them, for stopping her from having to do the shooting, it made her furious. "If I'd been the one to shoot them, would they have arrested me?" She asked.

"Probably not." He told her quietly staring ahead at the traffic grimly. She realised he didn't like it any more than she did. That he was as upset about it, if not more.

"Is there anything you can do?" Elizabeth asked more calmly.

Peter shrugged.

"I'll speak to the Director again. Maybe speak to the prosecutor's office and try and appeal but with my suspension they may not even agree to see me." He told her frustrated.

Elizabeth thought of something worse, "Does Neal know?" She asked.

"No, hopefully he'll be kept in the hospital for a while yet, maybe I can get the decision revoked before he is discharged, he might not need to know." Peter told her.

"You aren't going to tell him?" She asked, not terribly surprised. She and Peter might tell each other all the important stuff but Peter and Neal had a complicated relationship with each other and the truth.

"I'm worried he might do something stupid like go on the run rather than go back to prison." Peter confided.

Elizabeth bit her lip, it was a possibility with Neal, who often acted impulsively.

"It's not fair to just let them turn up and take him back without any warning." She decided.

Peter sighed again as he pulled up to their house.

"You're right. I'll tell him before that happens, if it looks like I'm not going to be able to stop it." He confirmed. Elizabeth unfastened her seatbelt and leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll come with you." She told him as they got out of the car. The resolution was on the edge of a knife. It wasn't just for Peter, but for Neal too, to prove to herself that she wasn't this selfish woman who put her own needs first. She had to be there for Neal, to atone.

"Thanks Hon." He told her gratefully.

They got into the house, Elizabeth forgot about being tired and called their attorney while Peter called his FBI contacts trying to see if there was anything they could do. Hospital visiting hours came around and they hadn't made any progress. Peter had called the hospital to check on Neal earlier and he had sounded pleased to hear from Peter, complained of being bored to tears and said he was looking forward to the visit later. Peter thought of simply telling him he was too busy with work, that Elizabeth was too tired and putting it off but he was worried Neal might talk them into discharging him if Peter didn't go and explain the situation to him. A bored Neal was always dangerous he thought sadly with fondness.


	13. Chapter 13

White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 13

Much to his chagrin Neal had fallen asleep during the afternoon. He had been woken by a nurse coming by to check on him and give him some more medication and check his dressings. That was a few hours ago and the painkillers were starting to wear off, Neal was convinced he could feel every individual stitch in his side throbbing. He had decided to sketch the staff as a way to keep himself entertained. He was just finishing sketch of the pretty blond nurse who had woken him when Elizabeth arrived.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile. He was so glad to see her again. If anyone deserved to live happily ever after it was Peter and Elizabeth but he knew better than most that life wasn't fair.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked smiling back. Neal could see behind the warm smile that Elizabeth was worried about something.

"I'm fine." He assured her, sitting up a little straighter and trying to hide a wince as the movement pulled at his wounds.

"A little sore, but I'll be running around causing Peter trouble again in no time." He told her, noting the little flash of emotion in Elizabeth's eyes when he mentioned causing Peter trouble. Definitely something.

"You here on your own?" He asked cautiously, putting his sketch pad to one side and gesturing to the visitor chair. Elizabeth took off her jacket slowly and perched on the seat looking uncomfortable.

"No, Peter's just outside speaking to the Doctor, he'll be here in a minute." She told him looking around the room. Neal nodded.

"How are you Elizabeth?" He asked gently. She sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not okay, but I will be. Neal, I just wanted to thank you, for looking out for me…" She started to say. Neal tried to interrupt, to tell her it was nothing but she forestalled him.

"It meant a lot to me. I know it wasn't fair but I was angry with you over the whole situation with Keller and then Senator Pratt." She took his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you both trouble." Neal started to apologise

"Those things weren't your fault, you were as much a victim as us or more. Peter and I, No, _I_ really care about you. I don't just care about you for Peter's sake. I love you like family, I hope you know that. Thank you for protecting me back there and I'm sorry." She told him earnestly blue eyes staring into blue eyes.

Neal didn't know what to say. He felt tears in his eyes. Then they were both crying and smiling and hugging until Neal's injuries complained. Elizabeth quickly let go and they both got themselves under control by the time Peter came in.

Peter looked at them both with their red eyes curiously.

"What's going on?" He asked them both.

"Your wife just told me she loves me." Neal told Peter cockily. Peter raised his eyes at El who just shrugged with a small smile playing on her lips.

Peter decided he would get the story out of Elizabeth later, Neal was clearly feeling better and in a teasing mood. He was feeling too much better in the circumstances.

"Did the Doctor say when I can get out of here?" Neal asked. Peter and Elizabeth exchanged a worried glance.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The Doctor says he'd like you to stay for at least another few days." Peter told him. He wasn't lying, the Doctor had said that it would be better for Neal to stay in the hospital, particularly once Peter explained that the alternative was Neal recovering in Prison.

"What's your rush to get out of here anyway. Lying around all day, watching tv, pretty nurses waiting on you, you should make the most of it." Peter told Neal trying to distract him.

"It's pretty hard to relax with the man who shot me lying in a room next door" Neal told Peter harshly.

Elizabeth looked at Peter in surprise and shock. It hadn't even occurred to her that Riberoff and Oser would be treated here too.

"You are being melodramatic, they are not next door, they aren't even on this floor and they are under 24 hour armed guard." Peter explained to them both defensively.

"It still makes it pretty hard to sleep". Neal said grumpily.

Elizabeth pulled herself together. "I can understand that, but you were badly injured Sweetie and you have to do what the Doctor says is best for you. We've been really worried about you" She told Neal, giving him her best puppy dog eye look. It would have taken a harder heart than Neal to deny her anything with that look. Neal struggled with himself for a few seconds and then gave in and gave them both a smile.

"Well since you did declare your love for me, I suppose a few days won't hurt." He admitted.

It was Peter's turn to look at Neal suspiciously, he didn't trust this sudden turn around. Neal was up to something.

"Just until the Doctor says I can be released." Neal confirmed. Elizabeth gave him a approving smile, relieved.

They stayed for about an hour, chatting. Though Neal hid it well, as always, Peter could see tiny signs of fatigue and pain from what he had been through, small creases of pain around his eyes and tightness around his mouth when he thought neither of them was watching.

After they had gone, Neal asked the nurse when he could see the Doctor. She told him the Doctor was with an urgent case at the moment but she would ask him to stop by. When he didn't show, Neal sensed Peter's hand in it. If Peter and Elizabeth were lying to him, there must be a reason. It was not knowing what it was that drove him mad. He decided to give them one night. He managed to doze off around 9pm but woke up with a start after only a couple of hours. He decided to call Mozzie.

"Hey Mon frère, I just finished dinner with June. How's the hospital food?" Mozzie told Neal.

"It's terrible, thanks for asking." Neal told him a little sarcastically.

"You want me to bring you something over. I think there's enough for leftovers. It's a Lamb Tagine."

"That sounds good, but that's not why I'm calling." Neal told him.

"What's wrong?" Mozzie asked, all business.

"Peter doesn't want me discharged from hospital." Neal told him.

"You need me to break you out?" Mozzie offered immediately. Neal could always rely on Mozzie he thought fondly.

"Not until I know what's going on. Can you sniff around see what you can find out" Neal told asked.

"Have you tried asking him?" Mozzie asked

"Yes, he gave me some excuse about Doctor's orders." Neal told Mozzie.

"Well Neal, you were shot." Mozzie reminded him.

"It's not just that Moz, Peter's up to something." Neal told him with certainty. Mozzie knew better than to argue with Neal once he was set on a course of action.

"I'll see what I can find out." He assured Neal, who thanked him and hung up.

"Mozzie turned up less than an hour later, bearing a large bag of gifts from June. Mozzie pulled a bottle of wine from the bag.

"Uh, Mozz, I don't think I am allowed alcohol right now." He told him eyebrows raised.

"It's for me, the juice is for you." Mozzie explained pulling a bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice from the large bag, along with a tupperware container of Lamb Tagine.

"Well?" Neal asked between bites.

"Eat first, then we can talk." Mozzie told him waiving at the food.

It smelled delicious, Neal's stomach growled in anticipation, he wasn't allowed to eat when he first woke up and then the food was enough to kill his appetite since then. He took a few bites, as Mozzie poured himself some wine and then perched on the visitor chair. Once he was full he pushed the tray to one side and focused on his friend. Mozzie looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Well?" He asked again.

"The Suit has been suspended for three months." Mozzie told him.

"He never said anything." Neal said surprised. Why wouldn't Peter tell him, sure it wasn't good news but there was no need to keep it secret unless it somehow affected Neal.

"That's not the worst bit the Head Suits have decided to revoke your deal while he is suspended. They are sending you back to prison Neal." Mozzie told him solemnly.

It took a few hours to reassure Mozzie that he had no intention of just being sent back to prison and then persuade him that they had time to work through all the options, get plans set in place. He felt slightly queasy by the time Mozzie left, though he understood why Mozzie had him eat first as he couldn't have eaten anything now. He was too full of the news.

Neal felt angry at Peter for not telling him. Did he think Neal would run? He clearly didn't trust him enough to tell him. Even after everything Peter didn't treat Neal like an equal.

The question was, what should he do? He didn't want to go back to prison, but it just might be worth it if there was a guarantee his deal would be reinstated when Peter was back at work. Breaking out if the reneged would be difficult, maybe even impossible, but running now would probably mean running for the rest of his life, though he supposed that on the bright side the rest of his life would probably be a lot shorter too.

He stared across the room at the window, but all he could see in the darkness was himself, pale faced with dark holes where his eyes should be, reflected back. What was he going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 14

Peter turned up the following morning as soon as visitor hours started wearing jeans and a shirt and jumper combo and carrying more presents to keep Neal entertained.

"You're dressed pretty casually for a work day." Neal commented.

"I'm not going in today. I thought I'd spend the day with you, make sure you don't get into trouble." Peter shifted a little guiltily then sat down in the visitors chair looking awkward.

Neal had to fight to keep a grin off his face, it wasn't often he got Peter on the back foot. He might as well make the most of it.

"I am bored." He admitted, sitting up and trying not to wince as his injuries made themselves known. He had stiffened up overnight making everything twice as painful today. He swung his feet out of bed, thinking to get up and loosen up.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked worry in his tone.

"I need to stretch my legs." Neal told him. He was still hooked up to an IV so he had to be careful getting up not to yank it out, the needle grated against his arm uncomfortably but remained in place as he carefully lowered his feet to the ground. Peter looked at the door uneasily.

"Are you allowed to get up?" He asked leaning forward out of his chair, as if getting ready to grab Neal if he fell. The room rocked a little as Neal had sat himself up so he waited a few seconds and it settled around him. Now he was up he wasn't too sure this was a good idea after all, but he was damned if he would admit it in front of Peter. It was bad enough being in hospital.

He was debating whether he was stupid enough to put his pride before his safety to insist on getting up when a nurse bustled in and berated him for trying to get up and hustled him back into bed. He gave her his best naughty boy grin, that usually worked on most women and the nurse was no exception, plumping his pillows and asking if there was anything he needed while berating Peter for allowing Neal to try and get up. Neal tried not to laugh as Peter nodded seriously to the nurse's admonitions and promised to make sure Neal didn't get up until after the Doctor said he could. Peter saw Neal's amused and triumphant expression behind the nurse's back and fought to keep an serious expression, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. The nurse seemed to pick up that neither of them were really listening, glancing back at Neal who quickly adopted a contrite wide eyed expression causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"Looks like you aren't quite ready to get out of here yet." Peter said with relief once the nurse had gone. Neal wondered if this was the lead up to Peter telling him the truth. He felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He suddenly had no energy for further teasing or a confrontation right now. His side was throbbing from his brief trip to the land of the vertical. Peter saw something in his expression.

"Do you want me to call the nurse back?" He asked kindly.

Neal shook his head. He was happy to take the painkillers the Doctor prescribed when the nurse brought them around, but to ask for extra was too close to becoming dependent. He had seen too many people hooked on drugs and alcohol growing up. He had resolved at an early age never to become an addict. Needing the painkillers was a slippery slope as far as he was concerned. It was too complicated to explain this to Peter though.

"I'm just tired." He told Peter and thankfully Peter nodded and simply switched on the television. Neal sighed in relief. He always could trust Peter he thought idly as he watched Peter watch the screen. He would like to have sketched Peter then, sat there concentrating, but he wasn't sure how Peter would take it. His eyes felt gritty, he closed them for a minute, listening to the cheers on the Hockey game Peter had flicked too.

The next think he knew the nurse was waking him for lunch and easing him into a seating position. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Neal sighed and sat up, it was ridiculous to be disappointed that Peter wasn't still here. They were grown men after all and it was boring enough being here for Neal even when he was sleeping 18 hours a day, it must have been triply so for Peter.

Peter appeared in the doorway phone in hand and smiled to see that Neal was awake. Neal felt better, if a little lightheaded. He picked at the hospital food, trying to identify exactly what it was he was eating, some sort of chicken curry or stew he thought, he presumed it was chicken. Neal knew he needed the calories but really how could they expect people to get better eating this. Peter hung up the phone and came back into the room

"You know, if you are going to hang around all day, you could at least get me something decent to eat." Neal complained. He hated how grumpy and childish he sounded. Peter grinned and held up a paper bag from the floor next to the visitor's chair, flourishing it like it was the rabbit at the end of a magic trick.

"Ta da!" He told Neal triumphantly. Neal's smile turned into a grin as he opened the bag to find sandwiches from his favourite sandwich shop in the bag.

"Thank you." He told Peter earnestly, causing Peter to look a bit embarrassed.

"It was the least I could do." Peter told him waving away his thanks.

"It was my fault you got hurt, and if anything had happened to El…" Peter trailed off, losing his smile. Neal paused in unwrapping his sandwich.

"It wasn't your fault Peter, Reiwig did this not you. Remember that." Neal told him, reminding them both of the time Keller kidnapped Elizabeth except the apology was the other way around that time. Peter nodded seemingly reassured and sat down with his own sandwich.

"This had better not be devilled ham." Neal warned him finishing unwrapping his sandwich. "That might just finish me off." The enormous sandwich turned out to be crayfish with tarragon mustard sauce and rocket salad. It was delicious and Neal managed about two thirds of it before having to admit defeat. The nurse came by to administer painkillers and the dizzy feeling had diminished, leaving him feeling clear headed for the first time in a few days. He waited until Peter had finished eating.

"So you were suspended." He stated simply. No accusation in his tone. Peter jumped slightly.

"Did El tell you?" He asked deflecting the subject but Neal wasn't going to fall for that, painkillers or not.

"It's okay Peter, if I have to wait out your suspension in prison I will." Neal told Peter, surprised to find it was true. He hadn't known what he was going to do, but looking at the FBI agent that had become his best friend, it seemed obvious.

Peter looked equally surprised.

"You're taking this pretty well. I thought you'd be angry." Peter commented. Neal shrugged.

"Maybe being shot again has given me some perspective. I'm not short sighted enough to risk my life here for the sake of a few months. I served 3 years remember, a few weeks in prison is nothing." Neal told Peter glibly. He didn't feel as light hearted about as he was pretending but that fundamentally it was true.

Peter looked at him intently as if trying to read a mystery in his face.

"Besides, I did suffer a bad injury, I think it's going to be a while before I can be discharged from here. I might not have to spend very long in the Supermax at all." Neal sighed theatrically. Peter nodded hesitantly.

"I'm still hoping to get them to change their minds, but if I can't will you promise me, if you decide you can't go back that you'll at least tell me, let me try to help." Peter asked Neal finally. It was a heavy commitment, if Neal decided he wanted to run, he wasn't going to want to tell Peter in advance. Knowing in advance could put Peter in a difficult position. Neal hesitated and then realised Peter's wording had given him an out. Peter had only asked Neal to tell him, he hadn't specified when. Neal would simply send him a note after he ran, if it came to it. Neal smiled and gave Peter his word. Peter looked like he suspected some of what was going on in Neal's head but he didn't push it. Neal had said he wouldn't run, that would have to be good enough for now.

The two of them chatted some more until Peter realised he needed to get going if he was going to make dinner for El."

"You're quite the house husband now." Neal commented as Peter got up to go.

"Since I'm not working it's only fair I do more of the housekeeping." Peter told Neal.

"Is that what Elizabeth told you?" Neal asked smirking.

"Yeah" Peter admitted sighing.

"You might have to expand your cooking repertoire, El's going to get pretty sick of pot roast. Maybe I can give you a few recipes." Neal said enthusiastically and started writing out a shopping list for Peter.

"Maybe tomorrow." Peter admitted amused.

Peter left Neal planning a meal schedule for El and Peter for the next 2 months. He decided to call on the agent on the next floor guarding Reiwig, who had ended up needing surgery on his shoulder as the bullet had broken up and chipped a bone. Oser's condition was stable enough that he had already been transferred to prison hospital

The bored looking guard drew himself up at the sight of Peter putting down the paper he had been reading.

"Agent Burke. You aren't allowed in." He told Peter firmly, looking slightly worried.

They were worried about Peter wanting payback for Elizabeth, for Neal, for himself. Truth be told part of Peter would have loved to go in there and pummel Reiwig but the greater part of him knew it would be the wrong thing to do. Reiwig was in custody, he would be facing attempted murder of two people, kidnapping, assault and any other charge the prosecutor thought he could make stick. Reiwig was looking at 20 years to life in prison and Peter wouldn't jeopardise Reiwig's case by trying to take some petty personal revenge, as satisfying as it would have been.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to make sure he was under proper guard." Peter reassured the agent.

"You on your own?"Standard protocol is a two man team" He asked the man frowning.

"Short staffed, you know how I it is. I wouldn't worry, the Doctors have him pretty doped up and he has behaved himself so far. It's been really quiet. My replacement gets here in about 2 hours." He told Peter, looking at his watch wistfully.

Peter's frown deepened. They authorities were underestimating this guy if they were only placing one token guard. He'd have to call the agency and get it changed to a two man patrol he thought before remembering that he was suspended. He cursed and decided to call Jones and Berrigan as soon as he got home, see if they could do something. He considered mentioning it to Neal before deciding there was no need to worry him. Reiwig was injured and restrained and the guard was probably a competent agent. Probably. He left the hospital uneasy.

After a few days of the same routine, Neal was starting to look a lot better, with the result that he was driving Peter and the hospital staff crazy with his restlessness. He'd started a betting pool with the staff over the births in the maternity ward and been caught playing poker with one of the interns and a group of patients in one of the Surgeons offices. Peter never caught him doing any of these things of course. Whenever he came to visit or when Neal's doctor came by to check on him, Neal was lying in his bed, looking all the world like a model patient. Peter only found out from overhearing an exasperated nurse complaining to one of her colleagues.

Peter understood Neal's frustration, he was starting to climbs the walls himself and he wasn't confined to the hospital 24/7.

He found himself calling the FBI's offices more than once a day. Peter could tell that Diana and Clinton were struggling to cope with all the work and chaos caused by his suspension but neither complained to Peter and both of them seemed happy to speak with him, telling him how hard it was without him there. He felt a rush of affection for them both and humbled by their loyalty to him.

"We aren't just missing you boss, with Caffrey out of commission we are down two men. Our team's case stats are going to take a hit this month" Diana told Peter.

"I wish I could help. It's only been a week and I'm going crazy." Peter admitted.

"Being a house husband's not all it's cracked up to be?" Clinton joked.

"I really don't understand day time television. I'm also worried that if I don't find a way to distract Neal, he might break out of here or worse start a con impersonating one of the Doctors." Peter half joked.

"Technically Neal is still a consultant. I could send some files over for him to look though." Jones offered.

"It would help us too and if you happen to be visiting perhaps you can lend him a hand." Diana agreed.

Peter tried not to sound too excited at the prospect of a mountain of paperwork, but really it was the best thing that had happened in days.

Neal was less enthusiastic.

"I'm on sick leave, surely that means no paperwork." He objected and Peter pulled files out of the large cardboard box Diana had dropped off that morning and started flicking through them.

"You need something constructive to do to keep you out of trouble and they need the help." Peter told Neal firmly, passing Neal a file which he took somewhat reluctantly.

Neal sighed theatrically and opened the file. After a few hours they had managed to make progress on half a dozen files and Peter could see Neal was starting to look tired and a little pale. He had checked with Neal's Doctor before allowing Diana to bring over the files and the Doctor had agreed it was fine as long as Neal didn't over do it.

"I think we need a break." Peter told Neal. He tidied up the files and stepped out to grab them both some lunch. He ran into the agent guarding Reiwig on his way back in.

"Shift over?" Peter asked. The man shook his head.

"Reiwig's in surgery so I get a break." He told Peter who nodded. The man yawned and stretched.

"All goes well, he's be transferred to County in a couple of days and I can get back to proper work." He told Peter. Although Peter understood where the man was coming from, it annoyed him a little that this man didn't think guarding Reiwig was important.

"It's good you're here. Reiwig is dangerous." He told the man who gave Peter a disbelieving look. Peter bit back the lecture he wanted to give, but he wasn't the man's boss, he wasn't even an agent at the moment. He headed back up to Neal's room where he found Neal flirting outrageously with a pretty nurse and mostly forgot about the conversation until they heard what sounded like gunshots in the distance.

Neal looked up at the sound and looked at Peter concerned.

"Was that …" He asked Peter trailing off

"gunshots" Peter confirmed. He went to pull out his gun, before remembering that he was on suspension.

"Stay here." He told Neal, getting up to go and investigate.


	15. Chapter 15

White Collar – Leverage – Chapter 15

Peter walked down the hall only to have a nurse run straight in to him from around the corner, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"What's happening?" He asked, reaching out to steady her.

"We have to hide. A patient has gone crazy, we have to run. He's got a gun. Quick." She told trying to push him, but since she was about half his height only succeeded in pushing him back a step or two. Neal appeared at Peter's side, dressed in a silk dressing gown over his pyjamas and blue slippers which El had brought in for him the day before, after catching him walking around barefoot.

The nurse, seeing she wasn't going to move Peter moved to grab Neal's arm and shepherd him back to his room. Peter grabbed the nurse's arm.

"The most important thing you can do is call for help. I need you to go down the stairs there go down to the ground floor and tell security what is happening." He told her. She looked uncertainly between Neal and Peter.

"What about the patients?" She asked shaking.

"There's nothing you can do for them now, the best thing you can do is call the police." Peter told her matter of factly.

Neal nodded reassuringly. She nodded white faced and darted away.

"I don't suppose you'd go with her?" Peter asked.

"What's going on?" Neal asked. Peter took a breath to explain as Reiwig came around the corner holding a gun, which he raised on seeing them.

Peter thought he heard a muttered "Never mind." From Neal as they darted down the hall and around the corner.

Reiwig followed bellowing what sounded like threats, as he followed them down the hall. Peter glanced back. It seemed like Reiwig was still somewhat drugged from the surgery as he collided with a wall as he turned the corner and seemed to be having trouble raising the gun with his left arm and with focusing. His right arm was bandaged and strapped up, but there was blood visible on the cloth.

They got ahead of him around a corner.

"I'll distract him, you tackle him?" Neal asked.

There wasn't time to discuss whether it was sensible to tackle a crazed gunman. To tell Neal they should wait for back up and just hide. Peter and Neal could easily get away, but that would mean leaving Reiwig with a whole hospital full of hostages. He stared into Neal's eyes, those startlingly blue eyes, he saw fear but he also saw determination and knew Neal wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to tell Neal to be careful, to tell him how lost he felt when Neal had been taken and then hurt. How much Neal meant to him. He heard what sounded like Reiwig colliding with a wall around a corner. There was no time.

Peter tried the nearest door which fortunately turned out to be empty. He ducked inside and stood to one side of the doorway, leaving the door open and nodded to Neal who ran down the corridor, or at least stumbled down the corridor. Neal wasn't even supposed to be walking around, let alone running around facing gun men.

"Burke!" Reiwig screamed as he came around the corner. He stumbled forward spotting Neal and raising his gun. He looked crazed, his hair stuck up at angles the hospital gown flapping about him.

"Where is he?" He demanded of Neal, his arm wavering as he tried to point it. Neal was scared he would fire accidentally before he reached the doorway where Peter was waiting. Neal had to lure Reiwig forward past the doorway to give Peter the best chance.

"He's long gone." Neal told Reiwig calmly. "The police will be here any second, you should give up now, before you make things worse for yourself." Neal almost laughed as he said it, the corny line from so many films and tv shows. He had laughed in Peter's face when he said it to Neal and mocked him for his unoriginality before escaping through Peter's fingers.

"I'll kill everyone here before I let that happen." Reiwig spat. "Starting with you." He raised the gun and fired at Neal, the shot was wide causing pieces of plaster to explode from the wall.

"You missed." Neal said as calmly as he could, not moving.

Reiwig took two steps forward and tried to aim again, his eyes rolling in his skull, he was clearly still feeling the effects of the anaesthetic. The gun looked like a Glock he thought, though he couldn't see what model. Neal tried to remember how many shots they had heard, work out how many would be left in the gun. He thought it was only 2 pops they had heard from his room, plus the one he just fired only made three. That left as many as 15 shots remaining in the clip. Even with terrible aim, Reiwig wouldn't have to be that lucky to hit Neal. A wave of panic washed over Neal, leaving him cold and shaky. The thought of being shot again made his mind go blank. He backed up a few steps on wobbling legs and tried to look where he could hide. He wanted to run, it was the sensible thing, Peter would understand, hell, Peter would have told him to go. It was only the thought of Peter being shot instead that kept Neal's feet in place.

Reiwig took another few steps forward; he was close to the door now. Neal needed him to keep speaking so that Peter would know when he should make his move.

"What's the best that can happen here? Peter hurts you, so you hurt innocent people? How does that make things better?" Neal asked.

"I know Burke, hurting other people will hurt him. Besides everyone is guilty of something." Reiwig said dreamily.

Neal almost laughed, it was a philosophical conversation he had with Mozzie many times.

"Does that include you?" Neal asked innocently.

Reiwig looked confused for a minute as he tried to think through the haze of drugs. He glanced around as if uncertain where he was, Neal drew a nervous breath as Reiwig glanced straight at the doorway where Peter was hidden.

"You are just a sad loser, who chose the easy option, stealing what you are can't earn." Neal taunted, trying not to sound as desperate as he feels. It works Reiwig focuses back on Neal and takes another step forward, he is outside Peter's doorway, one more step, Neal thinks.

"I understand the impulse. It's much easier to take what you want instead of earning it, but did you really think you would get away with it? Honestly, no wonder your wife left you. You are a loser, worthless, if anyone deserves to die it's you." Neal says, tensing, ready to dodge when Reiwig angrily raises the gun and aims. Neal's body is not quite obeying him like he is used to but he throws himself to one side, he feels his stitches pull and tear, he feels a warm liquid run down his side as he hits the floor and then the pain hits him. He briefly sees Peter makes his move slamming into Reiwig and tackling him to the floor before everything goes black.

Neal opens his eyes to see Peter and Reiwig struggling. Reiwig still has the gun and for a second he has it in Peter's face. He is going to shoot and kill Peter, Neal realises. Something in Neal breaks at the thought. Then everything seems to happening in slow motion. Peter has Reiwig's hand holding the gun and slams it into the ground making him drop the gun, which drops onto the hard floor and thankfully doesn't go off. Peter tries to knock it away but Reiwig manages to get his arm free and hits Peter, knocking him back giving Reiwig the opening to strike at Peter, getting a lucky punch in, smacking Peter in the face, knocking him back. Peter doesn't cry out, he simply blinks and quickly gets up, throwing himself back onto Reiwig, grabbing at his arms to restrain him.

Neal tries to get up, he has to help Peter but even breathing hurts, moving causes the pain to shoot through his side. He forces himself to roll over anyway, and tries to get up, succeeding in getting to his hands and knees at least. He isn't going to be able to help Peter like this. He is useless again. He couldn't protect himself and Elizabeth and he can't help Peter. He sees the gun and starts crawling towards it, his hands slipping slightly in his own blood, maybe he can at least get the gun.

Peter manages to get a couple of solid punches in, Reiwig falls and doesn't get up. Peter gets a firm grip on Reiwig and forces him down grabbing his bad arm. Reiwig cries out and struggles slightly before giving up and lying still. He curses at Peter and the world. He doesn't stop, even when the hospital security arrive, followed closely by the police who hand cuff him and take him away.

Once he is satisfied that Reiwig is restrained, Peter steps away and goes to help Neal up grabbing his hand, Peter looks down at the sticking feeling on his hands and sees the blood.

"Neal you're bleeding! Where you hit?" he asks in a panic before shouting for help. Neal tries to reassure him that he wasn't hit but he can't quite form the words. He feels detached from everything. He waits patiently watching as Peter shouts at the police to find them some doctors and steers him into a room and onto a hospital bed. He disappears for a minute returning with someone in medical uniform. The Doctor says something to Neal about torn stitches. He gives Neal a shot for the pain and removes and replaces the stitches. It's unpleasant but the muffled feeling remains cushioning him from it. The Doctor says something else, talking first to Neal then to Peter, patting Neal on the shoulder and then leaving. Peter comes over and Neal can see the worry in his eyes, Neal tries to reassure Peter, apologise for not being more help with Reiwig, not getting Elizabeth out of there sooner, but he can't find the words. He is so tired. Peter reassures him that it's going to be okay. Neal takes him at his word and closes his eyes and sleeps.


	16. Chapter 16

**White Collar – Leverage – **

**Chapter 16 **

"How's Neal doing?" Diana asked Peter.

"His Doctor is with him now. He managed to pick up an infection when he tore his stitches. Apparently tackling armed gun men was contra-indicated by his doctors. On the plus side, he won't be discharged anytime soon so we don't need to worry about them transferring him back to prison." Peter told her.

"Guess that's a silver Lining huh?" Diana said lightly. It wasn't much of a joke but Peter appreciated the effort and gave a slightly forced chuckle down the phone.

"I'll be sure to tell Neal that when he wakes up." He told her drily.

"Anything going on there I need to know about?" Peter asked hopefully.

"We're holding down the fort, but it will be good to have you back boss." Diana told him truthfully. Without Peter and Neal working the cases, the office was a much duller place.

"7 weeks to go." Peter told her.

"I'm surprised you aren't counting the days." Diana joked

"48. If you want I can tell you the minutes" Peter joked back.

The Doctor came out of Neal's room and looked around for Peter.

"Diana I have to go. Let me know if you need me for anything." He told her, trying not to sound too desperate. There wouldn't be any more files sent over until Neal was feeling better again, which meant more time sitting alone with his thoughts thinking about how he had let El and Neal down. How it was his fault that Elizabeth wasn't sleeping properly and how Neal was back under heavy sedation.

"Say Hi to Neal for me." Diana said, Peter promised he would before ending the call.

"How's Neal doing?" Peter asked the Doctor. Doctor –Patient confidentiality only went so far when you were a ward of the FBI.

"He's still fighting off this infection and his temperature is higher than I would like. If he doesn't start improving by tomorrow I'll try changing the antibiotics." The Doctor told Peter.

"Is there anything I can do?" Peter asked. The Doctor smiled at him kindly.

"With all the drugs, he's mostly going to be sleeping for the next 24 hours. You should take the chance to get some rest, you must be pretty tired yourself, you're a hero around here." The Doctor told him. Peter shrugged a little uncomfortable. If it wasn't for him, Reiwig wouldn't have been here to shoot anyone.

"It's my job and I couldn't have done it without Neal." Peter told him. The Doctor nodded and excused himself to go and see his other patients. Peter stepped quietly into Neal's room, as the Doctor said, Neal appeared to be fast asleep. Peter looked down at the consultant, he was flushed from his fever. Peter reached down unconsciously and brushed the sweaty locks of hair off Neal's forehead. Neal's eyes opened, that startling blue always taking Peter by surprise.

"Hey Peter" Neal smiled sweetly at Peter.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Good actually, they gave me the good stuff." Neal told him "I can't feel a thing." He told Peter confidentially before grinning. Neal looked at Peter intently, he seemed to be having a bit of trouble focusing. "What's wrong Peter? You can tell me, I can keep a secret."

Peter forced a smile back. He didn't know if Neal would remember this conversation tomorrow but he had to say it.

"Neal I'm sorry that this happened. You shouldn't have been dragged into this." Peter told him.

Neal made a dismissive raspberry noise and waived his hand slowly and waveringly at Peter, discovering that his arms were not totally in his control thanks to the drugs.

"All the times I've dragged you into things, it was overdue." Neal told him.

Peter didn't agree, that wasn't supposed to be how their relationship worked. Peter was meant to be the one getting Neal out of trouble not the other way around.

"You've never thrown it in my face all those times I've got you in trouble and this wasn't even your fault!" Neal told Peter indignantly.

"If I had to go back and do it all again I would. Taking your deal was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't change anything" Neal told Peter solemnly. "Except for Kate and Ellen of course and Keller and the being shot twice. That really hurt." He told Peter looking serious before brightening up "Though at least this time there are painkillers."

Peter sighed and decided a serious conversation with Neal now would be pointless. At least Neal was bouncing back like always.

"How's El doing?" Neal asked suddenly.

"She' fine. She wanted to come see you but I told her to stay away from the hospital for now, the media are camped outside." Neal nodded.

"I love El. She's the best." Neal told Peter, who couldn't help but smile at Neal's enthusiastic declaration. "Why are you here with me when you could be home with her. It's crazy. I'm fine." He told Peter who sighed.

"I will, I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything before I go?" Neal looked around consideringly and then shook his head.

"You could bring me something decent to eat when you come back" He offered. "As long as it's not your pot roast." Neal joked.

"El loves my pot roast" Peter grumbled, pretending to be offended.

"That would finish me off for sure. You should make lasagne, El likes Italian." Neal said somewhat sleepily, before yawning. Peter nodded

"I'll let you get your rest and I'm sure El can be persuaded to make you something good for me to bring in tomorrow. If you need anything call me." He told Neal who nodded sleepily.

"I love El but you're the best Peter." Neal told him, his eyes drooping closed. Peter felt a wave of affection wash over him as he looked at Neal. There was a lock of his unruly hair falling over his face, Peter reached out and brushed it back.

"I won't let you get hurt because of me again. I'm not going to let them send you back to prison because of me. I promise." Neal moved slightly in his sleep pressing his face against Peter's hand.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and left the room his heart lighter, pulling out his mobile to call El.

"Is everything okay" was El's first question. He couldn't blame her, after recent events. He reassured her that all was well and that Neal had dismissed him for the evening.

"I was wondering if you had any plans were for this evening." He asked flirtatiously

"Well I was planning to work on the seating plans for the reception I have booked next week, but I might be able to free up my schedule." She said teasingly. "What did you have in mind?"

"You and me, a bottle of wine and a takeaway in front of the TV" He suggested.

"Sounds just what the Doctor ordered." Elizabeth agreed. He hung up feeling happier than he had in weeks and hurried home to El and Satchmo.

Neal opened his eyes once Peter was gone and stared at the ceiling. He hoped Peter was feeling better, he had done what he could but he knew what the weight of guilt and regret was like. All those times Peter had been here for him, following Kate's death he was glad to be able to help Peter this time to pay him back if only a little. He hated being indebted to anyone.

Having a straight conversation about his feelings would have been too awkward for FBI Agent Peter Burke, but if he thought Neal was drugged to the gills and unlikely to remember anything Neal was betting he would risk opening up a little and that small con wouldn't hurt anyone. Neal yawned for real. These painkillers were pretty good, then again all the best cons have an element of truth to them he thought. Mozzie appeared in the doorway, he must have been waiting for Peter to leave. Mozzie respected Peter and even trusted him, Neal thought, he just wouldn't ever be able to relax in the presence of a 'suit'. Neal didn't blame Mozzie, it was exhausting sometimes trying to remember not to let some of his past crimes slip in front of the agents.

"Did you know how many deaths caused by 'medical errors' take place in hospitals every year?" Mozzie asked.

Neal shook his head amused.

"250,000" Mozzie told Neal in outrage. He entered the room careful not to touch any of the surfaces and sat gingerly on the visitors chair, keeping the satchel he was carrying on his lap.

"June sends her love." Mozzie told him fidgeting trying to get comfortable on the chair.

Neal was quiet, Mozzie looked up to find Neal watching him warily.

"What? Is there something on me?" " Mozzie asked slightly alarmed.

"I need you to liquidate some cash and get me some travel documents." Neal told him slowly.

Mozzie looked at him puzzled. "You're running?" He asked confused.

Neal shrugged. "I just want to keep my options open."

"But before you said you didn't want to..." Mozzie said making it a question

"I didn't want to cause trouble for Peter, but now I think it would be trouble for him if I end up back inside." Neal didn't say that he also felt like he had repaid some of the debt he owed Peter now, that he didn't think Peter would hold running against him. Not now.

"Where will you go?" Mozzie asked a little plaintively. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Neal shrugged and gave a wry grin "somewhere new."

"Is there no chance the Suit will get them to change their minds, let you stay out, maybe get a new babysitter?" Mozzie asked hopefully. Neal tilted his head.

"Maybe, but I need to be ready. Just in case." Mozzie nodded his agreement. They both relaxed, business dealt with. Neal yawned again .

"I guess I'll go." Mozzie said uncomfortably, unsure of whether Neal wanted him to stay or go. As much as he hated hospitals he wanted to spend some more time with his friend. This was the first time Peter had left Neal's side other than for quick food and toilet breaks.

"Can you stay?" Neal asked sleepily, his eyes drooping. "I don't like sleeping here without someone keeping watch." He told Mozzie who tried not to show how pleased he was at Neal's trust.

"Of course! I don't blame you, who knows what they might do while you are asleep – 250,000 every year Neal." Mozzie told him, but Neal didn't reply, he was already asleep. He looked so young when he slept Mozzie thought, he hadn't changed much from when they first met all those years ago he thought fondly.

Mozzie waited until he was sure Neal was fast asleep and then used his burner phone to start getting the money and papers in place. He had been trying to get Neal from under the Suit's thumb from the start. Once the government got its claws into you it didn't let go. Mozzie didn't like the way Peter had become so close to Neal, that Neal trusted him with his secrets, but Peter had proved himself, earned that trust, so Mozzie had put up with him as the price for staying close to Neal. He wasn't sure if running was the right thing to do, but if that was what Neal wanted, Mozzie was going to help him. Neal was family.


	17. Chapter 17

**White Collar – Leverage – **

**Chapter 17**

Elizabeth opened the door to find a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen.

"mmm something smells good!" She called out as she stepped inside dropping her bag down on the dining room table and walking around to give Peter a hug as he was sat pouring over large text books.

"I made dinner." Peter told her proudly

"Pot roast?" El asked curiously, it didn't smell like pot roast.

"Lasagne" Peter said triumphantly, it's the perfect meal for couples, pasta for you, beef for me.

El laughed, "Neal's idea?" She guessed. Peter shrugged and turned to tidy up his papers to clear the table for dinner. El went to help him and read the front of one of the documents.

"Neal's Consulting Contract?" She asked.

"Just seeing what our options are, what right's Neal has. I have an appointment with a lawyer tomorrow." Peter told her.

El nodded "I know it's harsh, but honey, even if they do send him back it will only be for a few weeks. Neal served almost four years in there, will a few more weeks make a difference?" El asked.

Peter gave a half shrug. "I can't let them send him back because of me, because I made a mistake." It was hard to explain how he felt even to El, that he couldn't stand the thought of Neal being inside, not for a day, not for an hour. El saw him struggling and patted his arm.

"If that's what you need to do, then I'll support you of course." She assured him. She went to move her bag, the day's newspaper sticking out.

"You made the news today, by the way – the heroic police officers who saved hospital staff and patients." She paused and looked at Peter who had frozen in place staring at the paper.

"Hun, you are a genius!" He told her kissing her on the lips and hugging her enthusiastically.

"I am?" She said.

"It would be hard for the FBI to send the heroic consultant who saved all those people back to prison." Peter told her smiling. She grinned back in appreciation.

"I've got a contact at the Times, she does the restaurant reviews but I'm sure she can put me in touch with the editor.

"I'll have to do it carefully, I'm not allowed to talk to the press." Peter reminded her. "The hospital staff seemed pretty grateful, maybe I can ask one of them to do an interview." He thought aloud.

A wave of affection for her husband washed over Elizabeth. She thanked the universe for bringing her and Peter together and kissed Peter on the lips passionately.

"I guess it's too late to be doing anything tonight." He thought aloud. Elizabeth nodded appreciatively giving him her secret naughty smile that only he got to see and which drove him crazy.

Dinner was cold by the time they sat down to eat. At least there would be plenty of leftovers for Neal tomorrow Peter thought briefly before El drove any other thoughts out of his head.

wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc

Mozzie was tired and worried, it was not a good combination for his mood. Neal had a fitful night, tossing and turning, dozing off only to jerk awake every time he fell asleep. The nurse had called the attending Doctor around 3am when his temperature started to rise above 101, he prescribed some stronger antibiotics which Neal took and some sleeping tablets which Neal palmed and threw away once the Doctor left.

"You could take them, I'll keep watch, make sure nothing happens." Mozzie told Neal pretending to be offended, in the hope of making feel Neal feel guilty enough to take the tablets.

"I know Mozz. I just want to be able to wake up when I need to" Neal said tiredly. His cheeks were flushed giving him a deceptively healthy look, betrayed by the dark shadows under his eyes.

Mozzie understood Neal's fear, if the tablets kept you asleep you couldn't even wake up to escape the nightmares.

"Do want to talk about it?" Mozzie asked, trying not to sound as reluctant as he felt..

Neal smiled at Mozzie. "Thanks Dr Freud but I think I'll be okay." He said closing his eyes.

Mozzie sat back down to resume his watch over Neal, slightly relieved, though he knew it was cowardly of him, that Neal would probably better off talking about it. Maybe he would be able to talk to

Peter, as much as Mozzie hated to admit it to himself, and he would never admit it to anyone else out loud, Peter was better at that sort of thing.

Mozzie pulled out his copy of _Utopia _and leaned into the single lamp left on in the darkened room.

wcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc

Peter took a few seconds to realise he was awake and to comprehend that it was hi mobile phone that had woken him. He sleepily reached out, looking at the screen which was an unknown number.

"Hello?" He managed to say, clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock which told him it was 6am.

"Suit we have a problem." The voice at the other end said.

"Mozzie? What's going on?" Peter managed. He could feel Elizabeth rolling over, having been woken up by the phone too.

"It's Neal, he's gone." Mozzie announced, almost casually.

Peter was awake now, he quickly sat up and swung his legs out of bed.

"What do you mean gone?" He demanded, his heart freezing that Neal had somehow died during the night.

"What's is it? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked worried by Peter's tone.

"I fell asleep, just for a minute and Neal disappeared from his room." Mozzie explained apologetically.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Peter told him, as Mozzie went into a lengthy explanation of what happened and how it was really not his fault since he was just closing his eyes for a minute and then Neal had vanished like Houdini. He had searched the hospital but not founds him. Peter stopped listening at that point.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked again as Peter threw himself out of bed and dragged on the nearest clothes.

"Neal's missing." Peter explained briefly.

"Taken?" Elizabeth asked her voice quivering.

"I don't know, I don't think so." If Mozzie hadn't been woken by any struggle, it seemed unlikely someone could have abducted Neal from the room, but not impossible. The alternative was that Neal had left on his own, but why would he go without Mozzie. It made no sense. Elizabeth got up too and threw on her clothes.

"Then I'm coming with you." She told Peter firmly. Peter wanted to argue that this was work, that he wanted her safe at home, that she would be a distraction, but in all honesty he wanted her with him. At least he would be able to keep her safe, to know one of the people he cared about was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**White Collar – Leverage – **

**Chapter 18**

Peter called Diana and Clinton on the way to the hospital. They immediately offered to drop everything and come to help but Peter told them to hang fire for now.

"I don't want to raise any flags yet." Peter told them.

"Surely the more people looking for Neal, the better?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Technically Neal has broken his parole by leaving the hospital. If the Marshalls find out they'll arrest him." Peter explained.

"But he's sick." Elizabeth said outraged.

"Not sick enough to stop him running off" Peter said grimly. Why couldn't Neal be more patient and have faith that Peter would have sorted the situation? He sighed to himself. There was no sense in getting angry about it now.

Mozzie was waiting outside the hospital when Peter and El walked up to the entrance.

"This is bad Suit." He said immediately on seeing them.

"You don't say." Peter replied sarcastically, leading the way inside.

Neal's Doctor was in the security office, reviewing the security camera footage.

"Agent Burke, I was just about to call your office. I'm afraid we seem to have misplaced Mr Caffrey." The Doctor told him. Peter wasn't happy about the casual tone.

"Well I am here now so there's no need to call." He told the Doctor, hoping that he could trick him into not making a formal report, at least for a while. It certainly wasn't going to help him get his reinstatement any time soon though. Damn Neal for doing this.

The Security Guard called up footage of Neal creeping out of his room barefoot wearing only the hospital gown. He was walking slowly and leaning heavily on the wall from time to time.

Peter sighed, partly relieved that Neal had indeed left under his own steam but partly frustrated.

"How is it none of your staff noticed him leaving?" Peter asked.

"There are only two nurses on duty at night, one was called away to help with an emergency in another ward. They are not supposed to leave the ward unattended but apparently because it was quiet she snuck out for a cigarette. I have to apologise for that and I can assure you she is being disciplined over it." The Doctor told them. The nurse looked disgusted at the news.

They watched as Neal disappeared into one of the rooms and reappeared wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants, still barefoot he disappeared into staircase.

"That was 2 hours ago." Mozzie said. "This is Neal we are talking about he could be anywhere by now."

Peter nodded.

"I have staff searching the hospital to make sure he isn't still here somewhere." The Doctor told them.

"Why would he still be here?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Mr Caffrey is suffering from quite a nasty infection and was running a fever when we last checked. He most likely isn't thinking that clearly, it's unlikely he's got far. He's already missed the antibiotic shot he was due to have at 6am, he's going to go downhill quickly if we don't get the infection under control."

Elizabeth gave a small gasp, Peter took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Mozzie looked pale faced. He probably blamed himself for letting Neal wonder off. Peter supposed it wouldn't do him any harm to feel a bit of responsibility for once.

"This is all your fault Suit" Mozzie told Peter. So much for taking responsibility.

"If it wasn't for you Neal wouldn't have been hurt in the first place. Ever since he met you, you've been nothing but bad news." Mozzie told him. Peter knew that Mozzie was just worried about Neal, but the accusation hurt because he knew there was an element of truth to it.

"This isn't helping." Elizabeth interrupted. "We need to focus on finding Neal."

Mozzie looked down at the floor, then looked up at them

"Why would he go without me?" He asked Peter plaintively revealing his real fear. That Neal had abandoned him.

Elizabeth patted Mozzie on the arm helplessly.

Peter stared at the camera screen, trying to decide what to do. Neal's life was at stake, they had to find him as quickly as possible which meant getting as many people to look for him as possible. That meant keeping Neal off the radar would be impossible. He got a sudden image of Neal just after he had got out of prison, standing on the balcony of his apartment staring out at the city as if he had never seen it before, his eyes drinking it in.

"Did they check the roof?" Peter asked the Doctor who shrugged and looked at the Security guard who answered.

"There was no need, it's kept locked. I have the only key right here." He told them.

"Where are you going?" He heard El call as he ran out of the room down the hall and ran up the staircase. He was vaguely aware of El and Mozzie following him as his feed pounded up the stairs.

The door to the roof had a massive chain and padlock attached, the padlock was hanging open. Peter pushed open the door, holding his breath.

For second he thought he had guessed wrong and then he saw the figure standing at the edge of the roof.

"Neal!" He called. Neal turned to look and then to Peter's dismay he stepped towards the ledge.

El and Mozzie gasped behind him.

"Stay here." He ordered and slowly made his way over to Neal slowly so as not to spook him. As he got closer Peter could see Neal was sweating in the chill morning air.

"Don't come any closer." Neal said, he didn't sound like himself, he sounded afraid

Peter nodded holding his hands up

"It's me Neal." Peter told him trying to sound reassuring, though his heart was racing. "We were worried about you."

"Peter?" Neal asked confused.

Peter nodded and took a step forward, thinking to take Neal's arm. It was a mistake, the movement startled Neal, he took a step back, swaying dangerously close to the edge, he put a hand out and stabilised himself on the low wall.

"I don't want to go back." Neal said looking around urgently, as if for an escape route. Peter wasn't even sure he was really aware where he was.

"I won't let them send you back, I promise. We have a deal remember, you still have another two years on your contract." Peter told him reassuringly, resisting the urge to leap forward and drag Neal back. Neal clearly wasn't thinking clearly and it was a long way down if he fell. Peter had to find some way to convince him. He turned and gestured to El and Mozzie to join him.

They came forward slowly.

Neal watched as they came up, but didn't move, which Peter took as a good sign.

"Neal, Sweetie, you should come inside, let us take care of you." El told him in a mothering tone.

He looked at her as she spoke but his eyes kept flickering to Mozzie.

"It's going to be okay mon frère." Mozzie told Neal.

"Mozzie?" Neal asked, taking a step towards them.

"You can trust the Suit this time." Mozzie told him. He looked at Peter again.

"I promise Neal I won't let them put you back in Prison." Peter told Neal. He just hoped it was a promise he could keep. He looked Neal in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" He held out his hand

Neal paused for a minute and then slowly made his way over to them. El wrapped her arms around him and Peter wrapped his arms around them both before they got Neal back down the stairs and safely back into his bed.

They took it in turns to stay with Neal over the next week. There were no more escape attempts and Neal seemed to be sleeping better and making a speedy recovery. In between Peter convinced the hospital staff to speak to the papers about the hero who saved them. Neal's Doctor, feeling guilty about Neal's escape attempt was particularly complimentary, talking about how Neal had ignored his own injuries to save the staff and other patients.

Peter relieved Mozzie one morning and caught Neal reading the paper one morning.

"You are reading that thing again?" Peter teased.

Neal grinned. "I am the hero who saved the hospital and a certain FBI agent despite being badly injured you know."

Peter stopped smiling and turned serious. "Yes, you did." He told Neal honestly.

"Thank you for this." Neal told him. "You know I wasn't really thinking clearly before. I wasn't planning on running, not really, it was just instinct. If I have to go back I won't blame you." Neal told him.

Peter nodded. "I was called into the office today. They wanted to have words with me about the publicity." He told Neal.

"I'm guessing they weren't happy with you?" Neal asked smiling wryly.

"No they were not happy with me, but with all the publicity they are going to overlook it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "They reinstated me." He told Neal triumphantly.

"Does that mean…" Neal trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Peter grinned and reached into another pocket and tossed Neal another badge. Neal flicked it open it was his FBI Consultant's badge.

"As soon as you get the all clear from the Doctor you are back working for me." Peter confirmed.

"Where did you get this?" Neal asked confused and pleased at the same time.

"I thought it was my turn to pick your pocket for a change." Peter told him delighted at Neal's reaction.

"Thank you Peter." Neal told him and Peter knew he wasn't talking about the badge.

"Thank you. For saving El and for making my life more interesting." Peter told him.

"That's a Chinese curse you know." Neal commented.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter replied.

The End.


End file.
